All I Really Want For Christmas
by The Daxinator
Summary: SoraxRiku. Yes, Riku is the uke in this one Riku's not sure that he can give Sora what he wants for Christmas, but he'll try his damnest! Warnings: Yaoi, spanking and Riku in drag! -COMPLETE
1. All I really want for Christmas is

**What I Really Want For Christmas...**

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Riku's P.O.V.

I maneuver my way through the crowd of drunken people as carefully as I can, trying not to get jostled too much. I've never been a connoisseur of alcohol, but I imagine that champaign can't take too much abuse before it goes "flat"—whatever that means; like I said, I'm not a wine expert. Or on anything else that can go "flat" for that matter. Sodas, for instance, what the hell does a "flat" soda taste like? Once when Sora accidentally dropped a two-liter of Coke that we bought for a Super Bowl party we were having at his house, I distinctly remember Tidus screwing up his face and saying in a disgusted voice that **_he_** wasn't going to drink that one because now it was flat. Everyone else agreed with him and I ended up being the only one who drank it. Everybody kept frowning and asking me how in the world could I choke down flat Coke, but I just shrugged it off. It tasted perfectly normal to me.

But I digress.

When the invite to the "Grand Christmas Ball" being held at Disney Castle came to all of us a few weeks ago, I wasn't sure what to expect. But I figured that whatever went on, the phrase 'good, clean fun' could probably be used to describe every event in some way. What I **didn't** expect, was that the alcohol would be flowing freely to anyone over 15—various worlds apparently have different age-limits so the party-planners came up with the compromise of 15 years of age—and the "naughty Santa" costume would be the unspoken rule for women's attire. Hell, I think I even saw Queen Minnie running around in one. Now **that**, was scary.

I suppose this party's definite UN-Disney feel is Mickey's way of trying to make everyone feel more comfortable and less like they're some sort of black stain of taint inside Disney Castle's pristine and almost childlike walls. It's a nice thought, but I still feel pretty out-of-place. Though that may be because I'm one of the few conservatively dressed people here. Heh. It's pretty sad when you feel like a sore thumb because you **aren't** showing more skin than clothing.

A few more weaves, one around a strangely half-naked Sephiroth with an even stranger giggling Cloud Strife clinging to his waist, and I can see Sora and that Mulan girl talking. I try to call out to him but Donald's three nephews suddenly slam into the sides of my legs and effectively knock them out from under me.

"Oof!"

I land on my butt and the champaign bottle in my hands nearly does the same but I'm just barely quick enough to raise my arm high enough that even though my elbow hits the floor **extremely** hard, the bottle just gets a little shaken up from the impact. Phew!

The kids are all over me within a second, apologizing and trying to make sure that I'm not hurt. I just give them a reassuring smile and tell them to be a little more careful next time. They all nod dutifully and are once again off—running as if their lives depended on it and weaving through legs again. I almost sigh when not ten seconds later, I hear another crash and their unique little voices raised in worry. The Beast's roar of annoyance follows soon after and I feel a stab of concern, which I shake away within a moment.

Oh well, I warned them and now I wash my hands of them. They'll have to get themselves out of this mess.

I heave myself off the ground and back to my feet, bringing the bottle up to eye level so I can assess the damage. It's bubbling slightly ominously within its blue glass container, but I'll let Sora deal with that. Sora wanted champaign, and I got him champaign, even though I hate the crap. He can deal.

I nod my head in agreement with my thoughts and go to continue on to Sora to give him his nasty champaign, but stop when I hear the topic of discussion.

"So, people give gifts on this "Christmas" thing, right? What do you want?" Mulan asks in a perfectly innocent way. It's hard to believe that this is the same girl who fought beside Sora to save her world. She just seems so much more...innocent than what you'd expect from such as person.

Sora purses his lips in thought before finally blushing a little and looking at Mulan with a sort of naughty grin.

"Well, don't tell Riku, but what I really want for Christmas is..."

He leans forward and his grin turns into a smirk. I also lean in, completely drawn into Sora's answer. He doesn't want me to know huh? Ku Ku Ku... I have to hear this.

"Riku in a naughty Mrs. Santa outfit!"

My smile drops.

"Me on top for once!"

My mouth drops open.

"And then a night of cuddling afterwards!

My whole damn body drops to the ground.

Completely not noticing of the teenage boy laying on the ground giving them a look much akin to that of one who's just come face to face with a serial murderer and the guy just gave them the freaky laugh that says "I'm going to kill you now, my pretty!", Mulan blushes and smiles at Sora in a amused/mortified way.

"A naughty "Mrs. Santa outfit"??" she asks curiously.

Sora nods and says "Ya know, like the one that Selphie was wearing."

I blanch as I bring up to memory what Selphie was running around in. A short red skirt with white fur around the rim, red high heels, and white thigh-high pantie-hose that you caught flashes of the garter holding them up when she bounced too much. Dear god. Is that what Sora is wanting me to wear?!?

"Oh!" Mulan exclaims and her eyes go so wide that it would be comical if I wasn't trying to come to terms with the fact that not only does Sora want me on my back, but he wants me there while I'm wearing a naughty Santa costume... Where in hell did this fantasy even come from????

"Yeah," says Sora, "that's what I'd like, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

Mulan looks embarrassed and tries not to look him directly in the face as she asks, "Why not?"

"Cuz he'd never go for it." Sora sighs and runs a hand through his hair, messing up the spikes a little.

"Riku would never let himself be that vulnerable. He's still pretty touchy about too much touching during sex," he frowns, "I don't think he really trusts me, or anybody for that matter."

"Oh..." Mulan lays her hand on Sora's shoulder in comfort and he looks up at her with a grin.

"I'm not worried though! Someday he'll be able to let himself go with me. Until then, I can handle having to be a little patient with him."

As he laughs and flashes her a bright smile, I bite my lip and edge away into the crowd. I put the bottle on a table and swerve around people until I reach the steps down to the courtyard door and I push out hastily, the room suddenly too hot to stay in. The cold air hits me abruptly and goosebumps are quick to prickle away at my forearms. I ignore the discomfort though and walk out into the snowy courtyard of Disney Castle.

The ornate garden is covered in a thick layer of snow and from every protruding there are long sickles of ice. I'd say that it's much beautiful at this time than it ever really is when all of the exotic colors are showing through. When the garden is in full bloom, it just looks so **_made._** There is nothing that makes it in the least bit natural, and growing up on an island with a wild jungle, natural is a very important thing to me. In the past week that we stayed here before the huge Christmas party that Queen Minnie promised, I've been coming here almost every evening to think about things that have been bothering me. Tonight is no different except that the thought plaguing my mind now is by far the most disturbing one thus far.

**Do** I not trust Sora? Has that been what makes me cringe at the very thought of submitting myself to him? Is that why I can't stand Sora touching me during sex? Am I unconsciously afraid that he'll use that moment of my absolute vulnerability to strike at me?

That's ridiculous though! Sora would never try, would never want to hurt me. He rescued me from the darkness in my own heart and stuck with me even when I was at my worst. I mean, the only reason that the killing blow that I sent his way back when I took the keyblade from him in Hollow Bastion didn't strike him was because Goofy stepped in at the right time. Otherwise...he could have died. He could have been killed by my hand. I certainly wasn't pulling any stops. But even after that, he still kept that faith that I'd come around. He still tried to save me with everything he had.

It's insane for me to not trust him. How could I not? It's just silly...It's...It's...

"**It's so damn stupid**!!" I scream to the empty night.

Damn it what the hell is wrong with me?!? Why can't I just forget what happened and be happy with Sora?! Hell, what is there to forget?? **He** never betrayed me! There's no betrayal on his part that I fear will reoccur. That was all my doing. I'm the filthy traitor here. If anything, he wouldn't be out of his place in punishing me for that.

My eyes snap open at that thought and a chill runs down my back that has nothing to do with the temperature.

Is that what I fear? That he'll get revenge for my treacherousness?

I can't help but feel a little faint. That's it. My sub-conscious is convinced that Sora will try to punish me for my past deeds.

My god, that's it.

Our relationship has been a little rocky ever since a few months ago when Sora asked me if he could be on top. I remember freaking out at him and saying all sorts of things to him that I know had to have hurt him deeply, then running away. My reaction struck me as bizarre in that I always allowed Sora the dominate role in everything but sex. I always felt that I had to maintain that control. But in anything other than sex, I was glad to hand those reins over to Sora's capable hands. It was really only then that I realized that. Until now, I never knew the reason for my anger—my terror.

But this is why.

And thanks to Sora, I know how to fix it.

But can I really go through with it? I mean, even finally knowing the hidden reasons for my reluctance, I'm still scared to death about this. Even knowing that my ideas are completely ridiculous, I still can't help but feel terror at the thought of submitting myself; of baring my throat, so to speak, to Sora's abused psyche. The psyche that **I** abused.

"_Someday he'll be able to let himself go with me. Until then, I can handle having to be patient with him._"

The words echo in my mind, as clear as if he were standing beside me now saying them.

I don't think I could do this if I was doing it alone. But...

He still has faith in me. And he wants me to have faith in him.

I **can** do this.

But first, I'm going to need to talk to Kairi and Selphie. Oh boy, this is probably going to be one of the toughest conversations of my life.

But for Sora, I can do it.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Sora's P.O.V.

Brrr! It's cold!

As I close the door to me and Riku's apartment, an involuntary shudder shakes my entire body. The shock of warmth after coming in from the blizzard that's apparently parked itself quite comfortably over Destiny Islands is enough to make me sigh dreamily and hope that Riku is already waiting in bed. I can't **wait** to cuddle his cute butt in our big, warm, oh-so-soft bed. I just hope he doesn't mind ice-cube hands...and toes...

Mur.

I kick off my shoes on the cheery "Welcome!" mat in front of the door and nudge them to the side with my cold feet. If Riku tripped over them in the morning because I didn't move them out of the way, he'd be so pissed. Pissed enough to put off sex **and** cuddling for...a while. He's done up to three weeks in the past with no sweat, and I'm not eager to test his limit. To say the least, it's probably a lot longer than mine. **I** need lots of cuddling time, and sex is nice too, so I usually try to make sure not to piss him off about stupid little things.

I go about my normal just-got-home routine and within a few minutes I leave the entrance hallway and head to the kitchen. I warm up some eggnog in the microwave and sip it slowly while sitting at the kitchen table, just staring around the room, lit as it is by the various digital clockwork systems on the appliances.

I finish my eggnog and put my mug in the sink. Then I turn around and leave the kitchen, intent to get in bed and snuggle up to Riku's warm body under the covers.

I have to say, in a completely non-sexual sense, the warmest, most comfortable position to sleep in when Riku is the the bed, is to spoon him to your chest and tuck your hands between his thighs. No kidding. He doesn't even respond anymore when I do that to him cuz he sorta recognizes it as my "sleep" position.

Heh heh. Like I said, I hope Riku can deal with ice-cube fingers.

I start to hum the tune "Carol of the Bells" under my breath with a dirty smirk on my mouth but before I even make it to the bedroom door, something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. Black vinyl boots hang loosely over the arm of the couch with white stocking covered knees being the next thing visible. A red gloved hand is also thrown carelessly over the back of the couch, fingers limp as if the owner of them were sleeping.

What the hell??? Did Riku bring home some poor girl that he found freezing outside???

I tiptoe gently over to the mysterious appendages and hesitate a moment before I look over the high backboard to see if I recognized a face. Upon seeing the features, I freeze in place and can't seem to move.

...Yes, I think I recognize that face.

Again though, I ask: what the hell?

Or rather, **how**?

On the couch—the couch, I might add, that is **never** going to be washed again for as long as it survives—is the most **gorgeous** image known to mankind. I don't know how exactly my sweet Riku ended up wearing a naughty Santa outfit, but whoever did it, they have my eternal gratitude. Somebody must be limping home right about now covered in bruises and missing a few body parts in order for my hellion to be...attired as he is.

Did I say sex was 'nice'? Apparently I had forgot just what my little vixen looked like when I labeled it like that. Sex is **damn** nice.

"Thank you for this feast," I whisper with a dirty grin as I round the couch and bend over his prettied up form to wake him up with a kiss. It's just a chaste press of dry lips for the first few moments but as I see his eyelashes begin to flutter, I close my eyes fully and slip my tongue out to demand entry. I can taste strawberry lip gloss on his lips and it makes me moan slightly.

How in the world did somebody get lip gloss within a hundred meters of him?? Not that I'm complaining. Far from it.

I can feel it the moment that he starts taking a more active part in our kiss when he curls his arms around my neck and he's suddenly in control of the entire situation. I begin to concede my power; this is how it always is after all, when the strangest thing happens. He stops trying to take control and just falls back into the beta mode that I so often take. It surprises me but I'm quick to catch on when he bites my bottom lip in irritation.

I really have no idea where this is going but I don't want it to stop. Is Riku actually going to play the submissive this time...???

I pull away as the question nags me and look into his—chole-lined, I realize with a start—eyes. He stares at me through those smoky-rimmed ocean eyes and I don't bother to stop myself from dipping back down to capture his soft lips once again.

I've wondered countless times how I got this beautiful creature when in truth I've got really nothing to offer him in return that compares. This moment sparks that old thought but I push it aside. All that matters right now, is that I **did** get him. He's all mine by his own choice.

I reign in my control and force myself to pull back again. He's still just staring at me with those hooded eyes and I take the moment to study his face closer.

His hair is swept away from his face and forehead with some sort of glittery gel, and the tiny blue studs in his ears have been replaced with tiny silver hoops. Aside from the smeared lines around his eyes, there seems to be a touch of faded silver sparkle on his eyelids, as well as the glossy sheen on his lips.

The sight of those pouting lips almost draws me back in again but I manage to croak out a hushed "why?" before I fall prey to their temptation.

His eyes light up at the question and a gentle smile reaches his lips before he answers.

"You said you wanted to be on top didn't you?"

His response takes me back and I can hardly breath. Is he really giving me permission to take him? Or am I just reading his response the wrong way. Please say I'm not.

"And the outfit?" I ask next.

This time the prelude to his answer is a deep blush and a little shifting.

"Er...I kinda...heard you talking to Mulan a few days ago..."

He refuses to look at me but that is second in my mind.

Mulan? What about me talking to Mulan a few days ago—ack! Talking to Mulan at the Christmas party a few days ago and telling her that I wanted Riku to wear this costume and be submissive to me for a night!

He heard that!?!?

Jeesh! Apparently. Oh man though, does that mean that Riku's only doing this because he wants to make me happy, and not because he really wants to do it? I can't do this knowing that! It would almost be like rape!

"Um, Riku, you know that I was just joking with her about that..." A frown mares his lips and I hastily explain.

"I mean, yeah! I do like this and everything, but unless you're absolutely sure that this is what **you** want, I don't think we should do it."

I clench my teeth and close my eye tight, waiting for his response. I'm really hoping that he'll say that he really does want to go through with this, but at the same time, I know he won't. This is just way too unfamiliar of ground for him. I mean, being bottom for the first time will be rough enough on him. But doing it while in drag, or right after getting out of drag? No way. For sure, he'll back out of—

"I'm sure."

I look up abruptly and my jaw hangs a little. Did he just say that he's—

"I really want to do this with you, Sora."

Yeah, I think that takes care of that argument.

He swings his legs off the couch arm and onto the floor, all the while sitting up. By the time he's done with the move, he's perched at the edge of the cushions with his white-covered legs splayed invitingly for me to shift between. I take the invitation and join him in another brief kiss before getting off my knees to stand before him. His eyes follow mine once I'm on my feet I step back a few inches and put my hands on his waist and pull him up as well.

He complies easily enough and next I grab one of his glove-encased hands and lead him back to our bedroom. Once we're there, I use my strength and his liquid movements to twirl him around as if we were dancing.

The skirt, supported by nothing but lays of volume enhancing fluff, flows up along his waist to allow me a glimpse at the red, lacy garter and, dare I say, thong. I'm nearly sure that I saw red fabric but naked cheeks. There is something so primitively sexy about Riku in a thong of all things that makes me ache to hurry him onto the bed so I can relieve the raging hard-on that started back when we were making out in the living room.

I suppress that urge though in favor of exploring just how far Riku went in order to bring this little fantasy to life.

He stands on trembling legs as I slowly circle him, his hooded eyes following my every move until I get behind him and take my first good look at him.

Black vinyl clings to his calves, buckles and ties and god only knows what else holding them tight. White stockings aren't even given the chance to disappear under the short fluff of a skirt before they connect with the garter's tiny gold snaps. I reach out to trace the lacy straps up under the skirt and Riku stiffens with a surprised gasp. Muscle constricts under my hands and it prompts me to slid my hands over a tiny bit so that I can cup one of the soft—and naked, I confirm with a thrill—cheeks. The tiniest moan slips past his lips and he presses back into my hand. Smirking, I squeeze and the moan comes out louder this time.

Still kneading the soft globe in one hand, I allow my other to bypass the skirt and run up his velvet covered sides. His breath skips when my fingertips graze his sensitive ribs, and the noise widens my grin. I continue over them though, my target being his even more sensitive chest region. Just as I graze a pert nipple under the cloth, I reach around to grab his manhood with the other and press my hips fully to his buttocks. The response is intoxicating.

"Sora! Oh...god, Sora!"

He writhes in my arms, not sure if he wants to grind his butt into the erection that he can surely feel, or beg for more sensation on the other side of his body. Little gasps and frantic begging of my name are all he can do in between the confused rotating of his hips.

"Sora, _please_!" he cries out as he throws his head back on my shoulder.

I nod and kiss his cheek, retracting my hand and pushing him lightly to one of the bed posts. He immediately clings to it as his trembling legs threaten to plunge him to the floor. I turn away from the sight and clumsily find the dresser behind me. I rummage through its compartments for a minute and frown when I don't find the lube. This is always where we keep it but it's not here now. Did we not put it back last time?

"_Sora_!" Riku whines behind me breathlessly.

I frown even worse and take another look around the drawer, but still it comes up fruitless. Where the hell is that thing?

"Riku, do you know what we did with the lube? We can't do this without a considerable amount of lube, seeing as it's your first time and all."

An uneasy shift comes from behind me and Riku's hesitant voice mumbles something that I can quite hear.

"What was that babe?"

"It's on the nightstand...but I don't need it," he says quietly.

I let out an involuntary sigh of relief and head to the small table beside our bed, asking Riku what he meant.

"Well...I was waiting for you to get home and I was thinking about how it's suppose to really hurt if you aren't prepared so I..." he trails off but I think I'm beginning to get the picture.

My movement halts and I look over my shoulder at the beet-red Riku and the image that comes to my mind nearly destroys all of my self-control.

"So you prepared yourself?" I ask, having to confirm it.

He nods minutely, not meeting my eyes.

...How could I miss that?!?! Damn, I'm tempted to ask him for a repeat performance but I'm not sure if I could last through it. Maybe next time, I suppose.

I grab the lube from the table—just in case—and return to him. He still won't look at me, probably embarrassed at having done something so intimate and now having to tell me about it. I put a finger under his chin to lift his gaze from the ground. A blush still stains his cheeks and nose and he's biting his lips, but at least now he's looking me in the eyes.

"Riku, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

I lean forward so my mouth brushes the shell of his ear as I whisper.

"Hell, I think it's pretty damn hot."

I pull back in time to see his eyes go wide and his pretty blush to intensify ten-fold. But he smiles at me, none the less.

"Now then," I say as I drop to my knees in front of him, "let's see how through you were."

I wink up at him before lifting the skirt by its many layers to see red panties, straining futilely to keep Riku concealed from my eyes. Precum has made a dark stain near the top. I trace the visible shape and Riku thrusts his hips forward forcefully with a gasp. I chuckle at his desperation and decide not to torture him any longer. Now if only I could find a way to get these damn panties off without having to fight his outfit for the next ten minute.

Riku notices my dilemma and lets go of the bed post with one of his hands to reach behind himself to fiddle with something. He frowns and bites his lip as he works at something but after a few moments he sighs in irritation and lets his hand drop.

"There's a button," he says simply and turns around.

I quirk a brow and obligingly lift the skirt once again to see that he's correct. At the juncture of the three strings—that's really are they are—there is a tiny button connecting all of the overlapping pieces. It's so small though, that it's no wonder that Riku had trouble with it.

It takes me a few seconds, and then the cloth falls apart and Riku pulls it away from himself to throw it over in the corner somewhere. The velvet falls back and hides his nudity at just the right moment. Grinning slightly to myself, I turn him back around with gentle hands and nudge them between his legs so I can push them apart more easily. He falls into the position easily, legs splayed as he stands on uneasy feet with his arms clutching desperately to the bedspread behind him.

I uncap the lube and squeeze some of the sticky substance onto three of my fingers before placing one of them at his entrance. Not touching yet, just waiting. Then I nuzzle my head under the skirt so that my the heat of my breath is bearing down on his erection. He moans and rolls his hips but I deny him immediate entry. A second later though, choreographing my movements perfectly, I push my first finger in to the knuckle just as I take the head of his cock into my mouth.

Riku screams, his hips jolting and I take the moment of his initial shock to slip in another finger into his, as promised, already slick opening.

He writhes on my fingers as I stroke inside him furiously, occasionally touching on individual nerve endings that are actually the things responsible for anal sex being pleasurable. The main nerve that I'm searching for though, the one that's going to wake the neighbors once I find it, takes some time to locate, especially with Riku moving like he is.

"AAAAAAIIIEE!!!!!" A strangled scream and I know I've found it. I pull back enough that my eyes aren't hindered by the lace and velvet material and glance up at him to see why his voice sounds so muffled. I chuckle around his erection when I do. Some time during this, he apparently slapped a hand over his mouth in an effort to quiet his responses.

I nip at his cock in reprimand and when he looks down at me I wave a finger disapprovingly, assuming as stern an expression as I can manage with his dick in my mouth. He gives me a pleading look, his hand still desperately trying to muffle his moans, but I just shake my head slightly and push a third finger into his tight passage.

His hand dutifully drops from his mouth but it almost immediately latches onto his skirt. He pulls the material up around his waist so he can see me better and he watches, whimpers escaping his lips freely now.

I stroke his insides for a few more minutes, finding his prostate once again and the scream he lets loose is probably enough to get us glares in the morning. I ignore those implications for the moment though and just enjoy him as I finally decide that he's well and ready for the next step.

I retract my fingers and slurp free of his cock. Before he can do more than whine a little, I'm already lifting him up onto the bed. He quiets down with a hushed intake of breath and leans back on his elbows to watch me. I smile at him and gently lay a kiss on the sliver of skin above his stockings along the underside of one of his raised thighs. I go back to fumbling in the dresser for a packet of condoms, only to find an empty box.

"Riku, what happened to all the condoms??" I ask as I scatter through the other things in the drawer. There are half a dozen batteries and a bulb to the ceiling fan, as well as a packaged tube of flavored lube that Selphie gave us as a gag gift. But no damn condoms!

"Negh...We used them all a few days ago, Sora. Don't you remember?"

Oh damn that's right! We kept getting interrupted and Riku kept ripping them off when someone came by and we had to get the door. Yeah, now I remember. We were waiting on all the Christmas presents we ordered online and the guy at UPS told us that they couldn't just leave them here without a signature. So we kept freaking out and getting out of bed every time the door bell rang.

Damn that sucks.

"Riku, I don't know what to do. It's gonna be a real pain in the ass if I come inside of you without a condom. It gets really uncomfortable—" I stop dead when I get a look at Riku's face.

"Sora," he says sweetly, though he looks like a pissed off cobra, "I'm dressed up like some sort of holiday festival whore, I'm on my back fucking **begging** you to screw me, and you think that I care if it's a little **_uncomfortable_**?!? Just get over here and fuck me!" he snarls.

Ah, and so the Riku I know and love has come back to center stage and my little submissive sex kitten has taken the backseat. Oh well, he's still in drag and he's still on the bottom! Heh heh!

"Yes, Sir!" I bark out at him and he rolls his eyes and drops his head back onto the mattress.

Grinning, I take off my pants and shirt and throw them over close to where Riku threw his thong—I seriously can't get over him wearing that thing. Then I slip off my own underwear and I'm standing naked before his heavily breathing form.

I crawl up onto the bed and lean over him to crush his lips with mine. He responds with equal fervor, his abdominal muscles straining to lift his upper body into the kiss. I softly run my hands down his face and neck, coming to rest over one well-developed pectoral and he gasps into my mouth when I pinch the nub through the fabric of his low-necked shirt.

After a few minutes of kissing and molesting him, I sit back on my haunches and wait for him to catch his breath. He gasps in great lungfuls of oxygen but still manages to quirk a brow at me in a silent "Well, get on with it."

Smiling faintly I begin to shift him onto his stomach. He resists at first but a sharp tug has him in my desired position. He untangles his boot-heavy legs and glares at me over his shoulder, obviously not thrilled about the idea of being on his stomach.

Heh. Just wait until he sees what position I'm really trying to achieve here.

I loop an arm around his belly and tug him upwards so that he's forced to assume the hands and knees pose.

His face is murderous.

"Sora," he hisses out as I scoot up behind him and flip the skirt up onto his back so that it won't be in my way and I take a moment to admire the view. Damn Riku has one hell of an ass.

"Sora," he says again, apparently waiting for me to acknowledge him before he starts tearing into me. Well, in the words of that Seifer kid in Twilight Town: Fuck that. He may not like the idea of being fucked in such a degrading position but in the end, this is the best one for a guy's first time on the bottom. He's gonna be more than pissed at me afterwards, but at least he won't be in agonizing pain because I ripped him. After our first 'first time', I remember limping around the apartment for two days because even though I'd been prepped throughly and Riku was extremely gentle, the position we did it in was one that made all that moot point. Since then, I'm learned that the hands and knees one hurts the absolute least, so that's the one Riku's getting, whether he likes it or not. I'm pretty confident that he'll warm up to it before we're done though.

I align myself with his entrance and kiss the bit of his moon-pale back where the shirt has hiked itself up. He gets out one more growled warning before I'm sinking into his gorgeous body and he is unable to speak coherently.

"Neh! Oh god, Sora!"

I clench my teeth and grip his hips hard, willing myself not to cum yet. I'm only a quarter of the way in and he's already screaming for more.

"Yes! Ugg! Please, Sora! Please...fuck me! Agh!"

He pushes back on me hard and another inch disappears into his depths. I have to control myself from slamming forward—or do I? It's not like it wouldn't feel good to both of us. And lord knows Riku doesn't want me to slow down.

So, letting go of my hesitations, I roll my hips into him, the impact making a loud smack of skin, as well as prompting the loudest cry from him yet to come tearing out of his throat.

"**_SORA_**!!!!"

His arms give out abruptly and he is suddenly laying on his face, and the only thing holding his back end up is the fact that with me pressed tightly up against him and his torso not being stretched out, there is not room for his butt to fall to except to the side, and I'm making sure that doesn't happen.

He tries weakly to lift himself back onto his hands, or at least his elbows, but by the time he's gained his bearings, I've already pulled away and slammed back into him as hard as I can. He claws at the sheets, his back concaving sharply and his head thrashing back and forth.

I drape my upper body over his hips and back as I continue to thrust into him, though now it's more just me trying to stay completely inside of him while adding forceful pressure to his rear end. I go for more technique and less power as I rotate my hips and accent every rotation with a sharp jab to his prostate. His yells are just as loud as before and I take a measure of weird contentment in the noises.

His previously styled hair is wild and clinging to his make-up smeared face. One of his hands has found its way to his cock and he is desperately stroking himself. He watches me blurredly out of the corner of his desire-dark eyes, his mouth making the most incredible sounds as I take him. He is the image of debauchery and sex and I have to wonder again how it is that I came to have him as my own.

Before I can finish that thought, a spasm in my lower belly signals to me my end. I snap myself back up and take advantage of my last moments to grab his protruding hipbones and pull him with all my might back onto my cock. His walls tighten around me like a fist and I throw my head back to scream his name as I come deep within his beautiful body.

"**_RIKU_**!!!"

I am frozen in that pose for several long moments, my entire body trembling from the shock, before I go limp and fall back over him. I lay there, breathing hard onto the sweat-soaked cloth on his back as I try to catch my breath. Riku waits as patiently as he can for me to recover, though he still fists his erection with one of his gloved hands.

I get off his back stiffly and skim my fingertips over his sides. They come to his hips and I dip one of my hands slightly to softly caress the wrist moving between his thighs. His eyes flicker to me through his messy hair.

"Please?" he begs me, clenching his passage around me tight.

"Fuck," I hiss out at the sensation, but nod all the same. I pull out slowly, relishing the afterglow of my orgasm. He constricts again and I moan a little before pulling out completely and slapping his butt playfully.

"You keep that up and we'll need another round," I say to him, half-serious. He just groans and allows himself to roll over onto his back. His legs spread instantaneously and his hand is back nearly as fast. I chuckle at his wantonness even as my breath catches in my throat. I really don't want to cum again but damn he's testing my limits.

I bite my lip and settle down beside his quivering body. I gently remove his hand and lean down so that I can take his straining arousal in my mouth. He is almost beyond caring anymore, worn out as he is, but I do get a reaction from him when I run my tongue along the underside and softly pet and squeeze his balls. He arches and his hands flutter by my head anxiously, not sure what to do now that I've taken over their job. He settles for stroking my hair with one hand and playing with one of his own nipples with the other.

I try not to pay attention to his sexy display—I **_really_** don't want to cum/have sex/whatever until I've had at least six hours of sleep—and continue devoting all of my attention to making Riku cum. As close as he already is, it's surprising how long it takes for my efforts to pay off. But he does eventually stop all movement, his head thrown back so that all that is visible to me is the perfect column of his throat and his hips raised from the bed as mouth fills with an onslaught of bitter fluid. I swallow automatically, my lungs burning for oxygen but I refuse to take a break to breath until he is well and done. Finally his body falls back to the bed with a soft thud and I pull back, a bittery tang in my mouth.

I lick my lips as I crawl up beside him and place a close-mouthed kiss on his still-flavored lips.

"I love you baby," I say to him as I pull back. He gives a half-hearted mumble that vaguely sounds like 'uh-huh. You too babe', but I can't be sure.

I laugh at his garbled response and decide to mess with him a bit.

"You up for round two, Riku-babe?" I ask him and he opens his eyes to give me the absolutely dirtiest look in existence.

"Alright, alright," I say with a laugh, "No round two. How about shower sex?"

For some unknown reason I'm feeling really giddy right now and I can't help but want to pick on him. He doesn't appreciate the humor though, and shoves my grinning face away from him with a disgusted look.

"Doesn't that count as 'round two', you dork?" he says and tries to shift away from me. He stops after a moment, frowns and glances down the length of his body with a groan.

"I **do** need a shower though. Not to mention these... _clothes_," he says with a whine before sniffing in my direction and adding with a glare, "And so do you."

He has to be joking. There is no way in hell I'm getting out of this bed to go shower at—I glance at the alarm clock on his side of the bed—2:34 in the morning.

"You're free to drag yourself out of bed. But as for me, I'm staying," I tell him seriously.

"No," he growls, "You're washing off too. You stink."

He glances down at the bed and adds, "And then we're changing the sheets."

I'm already shaking my head and looking at him like he's a lunatic.

"Are you crazy? It's 2:30 in the morning! We can get cleaned up and change the bed when we get up later," I scoff at him, then in a more persuasive voice say, "Come on baby, just get out of your clothes and lay down with me."

I try to put an arm around his waist to pull him down beside me but he just brushes it off while giving me that cute pout of his that he always seems to adopt when he's trying to get his way. I just grin and roll my eyes at him as I say in a sing song voice,

"Not working this time."

The pout drops and he glares at my smirk. Then his expression turns coy and he leans over me, one of his hands sliding the length of my body to squeeze my, thankfully, uninterested cock.

"I give you a blow job while we're in there," he whispers huskily as he nips my ear.

"Unfortunately," I sigh as I brush some of his silver hair from where it has pooled on my chest, "I don't think I'll be able to get it up again for at least an hour."

"And besides," I add casually as I settle down into the soft blankets and close my eyes, "you'll give me one in the morning anyways."

There is silence from him for a few moments and I begin to mentally cheer, thinking that I just won the battle. Then a sharp pain erupts in my nether regions. When my eyes snap open as I clutch my violated crotch, he's already swaggering towards the closed bathroom door, his costume wrinkled but still containing enough life to bounce cheerily with every stalking step.

"Riku, get your ass back here!" I call out to him, my voice an alarmingly higher pitch than normal, but he ignores me and the door closes behind him a few seconds later with an audible click of the lock turning.

Ugh. I fall back on the bed and hold my crotch, swearing his doom in my mind. Why did he have to put his damn, boney elbow into me?? It's not like it isn't true! He is so damn touchy sometimes!

Oh, he is **so** gonna get it when he comes out of there.

What 'it' is, I'm really not sure at the moment. Spanking's sounding really promising though.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Author's P.O.V.

Egh... I really don't know what to say. This just sorta wrote itself over the last few days. I'm pretty happy with it at the moment. I tried to avoid the picture-esque ending where they kiss, say I love you and stare dreamily into one another's eyes. So, when it started looking like that with Sora telling Riku that he loved him, I decided that they should engage in some playful banter. Though I'm not sure how I (or was it Sora???) came to the decision that Riku needed a spanking... You have to admit that the thought is nice though.

Anyways, I may or may not write more to this. But for now, this is it. Good reviews—and lots of them—will help me make up my mind in writing a Riku-gets-spanked! scene to tag onto the end of this.


	2. Spank the Riku!

**By popular demand, I here bring to you: the Riku gets spanked scene.**

I wanted the sex and the "punishment" to be kept light-hearted enough that it didn't fall into the realm of near rape or abusive bondage. That kind of stuff just isn't the part of a good, healthy relationship—even if the two are little kinky freaks. .

**000000000000000000**

I let the smirk I'd been holding back finally slid onto my lips. The look of pure and absolute shock on Sora's face when my elbow came crashing down into his crotch was **golden**. And then his voice afterwards...

Heh. If nothing else, it should teach him not to be such an ass in the future.

He's probably out there planning his revenge right now. I'm not too worried though; Sora's ideas of revenge aren't exactly well thought out the majority of the time. I remember once when he was trying to get back at me for a comment I'd made on how goofy he looked in the morning when all the spikes on one side of his head were flat, the only thing he'd been able to come up with was to put my hair into pig-tails while I slept and use so much goddamn hair spray to keep them that way, that my head actually stuck to the pillow in the morning.

The hair spray washed out easily enough, and I simply refused sex for a week. In the end, he was the one who was most annoyed by his own actions, and he hasn't tried anything like that since. And with me now "putting out", as it were, I don't think he'll risk another week of only having his hand to help him out.

Speaking of which, I have to say that being on the bottom wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, I think I sorta like it better than being on top. I have the habit of worrying too much, even during sex. I worry that Sora isn't enjoying himself, that I'm not paying enough attention to his needs, and, as crazy as it sounds, I even sometimes worry about what we must sound like to people nearby who might be able to hear us. I always try to downplay it as much as possible, but people whispering or avoiding us really does bother me. I guess it's just one more thing that surrendering myself to the darkness screwed up in me. I used to be a confidence overload, but I was actually considering not coming home with Sora because I was terrified of people's reactions when they saw that the idiot who gave up his body and soul to the darkness was walking around with their hero. (AN- Remember when Sora asked Riku if he was coming back with them and Riku immediately responded with "How can I face everyone after all I've done?" That's where I'm pulling reference from. Okay...I'll stop bothering you now and let you continue reading.)

letting Sora be the dominate one though, it took away all opportunity to worry about any of that. It felt nice to be able to lay back and actually enjoy sex with Sora without having outside thoughts and worries marring it.

Yes, we'll **definitely** be exploring that venue more in the future.

But, I think with an evil smirk, **Sora** doesn't need to know that just yet. I'll let him sweat a little first as my revenge for him taking advantage of my allowing him to be on top.

I **didn't** appreciate being fucked on my hands and knees for my first time. As if it wasn't degrading enough to be dressed like a whore, he decided that It'd be fun to fuck me like one too.

Oh yes, he'll sweat before I bare my ass again.

Still smirking, I sit on the toilet seat to remove my boots—only to jump back up with a startled yelp as the icy porcelain comes in contact with my naked thighs and butt.

I glare at the offending porcelain before grabbing a towel from the rack and setting it down over the cold surface and then resuming my task. The dozens of tiny straps and buckles are nearly my undoing and I am glad that I can give them back to Kiari tomorrow so she can return them to her "friend on the mainland".

Once I'm done with the vinyl deathtraps, I throw them off into the corner and start undoing the snaps on the garter—bought new from Kiari and Selphie's little perverted lingerie shop in the mall instead of borrowed because I knew I could never have sex wearing someone else's under...things that they'd probably worn during sex as well. Undoing the zip on the back of the garter, I'm able to toss it and, after a moment of fumbling, the stockings over to the boots' corner.

The top and skirt—pseudo-fur and all—are the next things to go. They are thrown with great pleasure into my growing pile of soon-to-be-destroyed/returned clothing articles. In fact, now the only thing missing is that damn thong...

Hm... I'd better get rid of that before Sora gets any ideas...

Shrugging it off for the moment, I turn the shower handle and once the water has begun to steam, I step in.

I clean the silver-glittered hair gel from my locks with relish, having not enjoyed a second of Selphie's yanking hands as she had done my hair a several hours ago. The make-up goes with equal pleasure, though Kairi hadn't been **too** horrible when she put it on—but I'll be **damned** if I ever tell her that; she'd probably take it as permission to do it again.

Once my face and hair are chemical-free, I reach around on the shower-shelf for my loofah-sponge and, once I find it, begin to scrub off the spritzed-on body glitter and artificial fragrances—once again, the product of Selphie going crazy with the idea of "girling" me up.

My skin begins to feel raw from the roughness of the sponge so I rinse it out and place it back on the shelf in favor of my hands now that the majority of the various glittery substances are swirling down the drain. Actually, the water around my feet is almost glowing with a strange lavender-blue color. It's pretty now that it's no longer covering every inch of my skin. And to think, Sora probably didn't even appreciate the effort because of how dark it is in our apartment right now. Heh. Almost makes me want to—

_**BANG!**_

The loud noise makes me jump and grab onto the shower handle so I don't slip on the gel-slimy tiles. I gain my bearings again after a few moments of clinging, white-knuckled to the handle, and I straighten up with some annoyance.

What the **hell** is Sora doing out there?! It sounds like he just dropped a goddamn **piano** from the ceiling!

Growling under my breath, I rinse off one more time and roughly pull back the shower curtain so I can step out. The frigid air makes my wet skin prickle and a violent shiver wracks my back and shoulders. Sucking in a cold breath at the momentary shock, I make a dash to the towel rack and retrieve several to wrap around my waist, shoulders, and over my head.

Yeah, I'm a towel-hog, so sue me. I don't mind generating a lot of laundry if I can keep warm for my mad dash to the closet. Sora always laughs and say that I look silly all mummified in towels, but he looks even dumber when he goes hopping, dripping wet, through the room like a kangaroo thrown into Antarctica—and moaning and complaining that his dick is cold all the way. Che, like I said, he has no room to talk about looking stupid.

After having adjusted all of my fluffy "armor" so that none of that vile thing we have so unfitly dubbed "the cold" can get through to my chest or more...sensitive areas, I shuffle over to the door and, unlocking it, walk back into our bedroom.

The room is even colder than the bathroom and I pull my towels tighter to me as the air blasts into me. I spare a glance around the room to try to locate Sora but he is no where in sight, which makes me a tiny bit nervous. I try to ignore that though, reminding myself that Sora has never been good at coming up with really good revenge strategies.

But still, I'm surprised that Sora isn't still in here, if nothing else than to glare at me. It's not as if I was in the shower long enough for him to get tired of waiting and up and leave. Hm... And in addition to that, all that noise that originally drew me out of my shower has now stopped. It's completely peaceful once again. I wonder what he is up to...

I muse on that thought as I shoulder open the closet and step inside. I snake out a hand to flip on the lights but before I have the opportunity, my legs are grabbed out from underneath me and a heavy body scrambles on top of me.

"Ack! What the hell?!?" I yell before a hand slaps over my mouth and I feel hot breath on my ear.

"Shh! Calm down, Riku!"

Oh. It's just Sora. Phew. I figured that it was, but I was still a little worried there for a second.

I nip the fingers and he retracts them with a hiss of pain.

"Damn it Riku! What was that for?!" he whines from above me. It sounds as if he's sucking on his abused fingers.

"What are you doing, Sora?" I growl at him and try to buck him off of me. It doesn't have the desired effect, as he just bucks back with a moan.

"Sora! Get. Off. Of. Me," I hiss out, each word spoken with deadly finality.

He just laughs and wiggles his hips so that he ends up between my legs. I note with some surprise that my towel has come unwound from my hips and I'm laying all but bare except for him covering me up.

"But why? I'm having so much fun!" he squeals happily and grinds his hardening cock into the bottom of my buttocks. The sensation brings a moan to my lips, despite my current annoyance with him. Surely he's not ready for another go???

"Uhh... But Sora," I groan out as he continues his ministrations, "you said you wouldn't be up to it for at least another hour."

"Heh. You're right. And I won't be. But," his voice lowers to a whisper, "we're not gonna have sex, doll-face."

That wakes me up and if he could see me I know that he'd laugh at my look of utter confusion.

"Huh?" I say dumbly, not sure what else to say.

I can almost **feel** his evil little grin as he answers me.

"You're getting **_punished_**, my naughty little sex muffin."

"Eh?!?!"

He's gone fucking insane!!

"heh heh... Now just stay still my little Riku..."

He makes a grab for my wrists but I'm the faster as I jerk a knee into his crotch and leave him gasping like a fish on the carpet. I scramble back onto my feet and dart out of the closet, too distracted by the singular thought of escape to spare the time to slam the door behind me. Before I reache the door of our bedroom I realize the cause of the loud sound from earlier and I can't help but gasp in horror.

He moved the huge dresser containing everything from condoms and toys in the top drawer, to spare hammers and drills in the bottom one, right in front of the door. And then apparently dropped it on its back so that I couldn't just shove it out of the way.

Son of a bitch. He's lucky we're on the ground floor or that fucker would have fallen right through somebody's ceiling.

But more importantly, I'm trapped and I just nailed Sora in the crotch again!

"Riku!" my name is sung from behind me and I stiffen up like the devil himself had just called out to me. He might as well have.

Swallowing hard, I turn around to see Sora highlighted in the weak orange light of the street lamp outside our bedroom window, his eyes wild and mouth stretched in the creepiest grin I've ever seen in my life.

"Riku," he sings again in that same creepy way as he stalks towards me.

God save me.

Like some sort of possessed man, Sora stalks up to my frozen form and circles me as if he were a vicious predator. He stops in the middle of his third circuit, coming to stand directly behind me.

"Did you really think that you could get away that easily?" he asks incredulously as of of his hands comes up to cup my behind roughly. When I jump from the contact, the other hand smacks my other cheek with enough force to bring a yelp from me.

"Ouch! Sora wh—"

His hand comes up lightning quick to cover my mouth.

"Nuh uh uh! No talking unless I say you can, baby."

The hand slides away from my mouth and back to kneading my butt.

"Negh..." I pant as I lean back enough to lay my head on his shoulder and he bites my shoulder sharply, drawing blood.

"Ugh!!"

Sora licks at the tiny tinges of blood before shoving me away from him. I stumble, not prepared for the sudden independence and I utter a confused "Wha??" before I'm pressed roughly against the cold wall. The surface feels like a plane of ice against my sensitive belly and legs, not to mention my slightly hard cock. Sora pushes up to my back insistently though, not allowing me to pull back in the slightest.

"Are you ready for your punishment now, Riku? Or do you want to add **another** five by trying to get away again?" he thrusts his hips into my backside hard and I gasp as my body is squished between him and the unrelenting wall.

Another five? What does he mean? Another five **what**?

I ask myself and but he doesn't give me much of a chance to try to figure it out as he thrusts hard again.

"Well?" he says impatiently, "Keep procrastinating and I'll be ten."

'Ten what???' I want to yell, but restrain myself. Instead I just nod my consent.

He smiles against my skin and I can feel his mouth shaping his words.

"Good. Come on baby, let's get you ready."

He pulls away, bringing me along with him by the grips he has on either of my arms above the elbow. He leads me to the bed and positions me at the side of it with my upper torso laying flat and my legs splayed out as I stand. It's a rather "open" position, and he seems to realize that and have no qualms about exploiting the fact as he takes a moment to rub his still a little soft cock up and down my wide open crack. I involuntarily try to shift my stance a little so that I'm not so vulnerable, but Sora drops to his knees almost instantly to grab both of my ankles and shove them apart so that they're nearly three feet away from one another.

I squeak in a deridingly unmanly way at the rough handling. I blush at his amused chuckle as he stands up again.

"You stay just like that," he says, and emphasizes his words with another sharp smack. But I don't move an inch other than rocking forwards with the impact and moaning a little.

Satisfied with my compliance, Sora leaves me face down on the bed to go and rummage else where. I hear him work with the toppled dresser by the door and within a minute or two he is back.

"Hands," he commands simply.

I show them to him with a little reluctance and he quickly grabs them and drags me over some so that one of my arms loops around the bed post. Then he snaps something soft, but firm around one wrist and then another. A chill comes over me as I recognize the item without even having to look at it.

The padded handcuffs from that adult store on the mainland that I just **had** to buy.

Shit. I hate it when my own damn weapons are used against me.

"Legs apart," Sora barks at me, having left and returned sometime during my little mental rant.

I do as he says, slightly fearful of what's in store next.

"This is your punishment for being so bad, Riku. Feel free to cry or ask for forgiveness. Maybe I'll go easy on you."

I swallow hard once again and clench my teeth. He said that it wasn't sex, so what **is** he going to do???

I get my answer a second later in the form of excruciating pain on my ass and a loud **SMACK**!!

"Ah!!" I scream out after the impact. My left cheek is throbbing from how hard the hit was. I try to see over my shoulder what he just hit me with because I **know** that it wasn't his goddamn hand.

I just barely spy my large wooden paddle brush _(AN: Rubyred, this is for you!)_ in his upraised hand before it comes swinging down and my other cheek feels as if it's on fire.

**SMACK**!!!

"AAAAHHH!"

**SMACK**!!!!

**SMACK**!!!!

**SMACK**!!!!

The blows rain down over my entire bottom and the backs of my thighs. A few times it comes right over my entrance or my balls and I'm shocked breathless by the pain. But Sora just trucks on and keeps adding more smacks of the wide wooden brush over my ass.

**SMACK**!!!!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**SMACK**!!!!!

"I'M SORRY!!! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!! AHHH!!"

**SMACK**!!!!!!!

"PLEASE!! I'M SORRY!!"

**SMACK**!!!!!!!!

"SOOOORAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

I'm sobbing openly now, my screams and apologies muddled and almost indistinguishable from one another.

"Last one baby," says Sora in a breathless voice that I almost can't hear over the sound of my own sobbing.

**SMACK**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The last blow hurts the worst, having been easily the hardest as well as placed over my throbbing entrance. But Sora does indeed stop, laying down the brush on the night table before returning to me.

I flinch away from the hands that he lays gently on my butt, not sure what to expect from him anymore. He doesn't do anything other than ghost his fingertips over my burning cheeks though, occasionally dipping one of two into the crevice of my butt to stroke me there.

That's all he does as I take my time to calm down after his assault. After my trembling stops and my tears stop flowing, Sora begins to gently probe my entrance with one of his fingers. The action makes me groan loudly as I take an alarming amount of pleasure out of the act. I'm surprised that I can feel anything but soreness after that.

Sora chuckles and stops his actions in favor of running his hand under and through my legs to grab my cock tightly.

"Ugh!!" I moan wantonly into the covers.

"Heh. You're hard as a rock, baby. Dare I say that someone's a bit of a masochist for pain? Hm?"

That's certainly news to me. But now that I actually think on it, I did get and stay achingly hard during the entire thing. Am I seriously a pain-freak?? Damn. And I thought I was the normal one.

"If I'm a masochist, then you must me a sadist," I reply saucily.

"Haha! Yeah, I guess I am," he laughs.

"I guess that means we fit pretty well together, huh babe?"

"Hmph!" is my only reply to that.

"Hehe. I love you," he says as he unlocks the handcuffs.

I slide bonelessly down to the floor were I allow my abused bottom to rest before I glare up at him and tell him simply,

"Fuck you."

He blinks owlishly at me for a moment before adopting that damn smirk that I'm really beginning to hate.

"No," he says, "fuck **you.** And speaking of which, you do realize that it's been nearly an hour, right?"

I stare at him dumbly, not comprehending what the colossal ass is trying to say.

"An hour since..." he trails off, allowing his quirked eye brows and dirty grin to do the talking for him.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaim and shove get to my feet, glaring all the way.

"I just got molested, fucked, and spanked, all in the course of little under an hour and a half. There is no way in heaven or hell that I'm repeating any of it for at least 24 hours. Screw off you pervert!" I growl at him as I limp away.

He follows me and continues trying to convince me.

"But baby—"

"But **nothing**," I snarl, "your dick is not coming within three feet of my ass until it stops hurting after what **you** did to it! Why the hell are you horny anyways?!?!?"

He grins.

"I guess it's just because you're so damn hot, Riku."

I snort at his 'reason' and continue my circuit of the bed until I'm on my side. Once there, I climb/limp up, cautious of my throbbing ass. Damn that Sora, I won't be able to walk without a limp or sit without flinching for days. I'm going to smother him in his goddamn sleep. Erg.

I see a hand creeping up the covers towards my thigh and I smack it with all my strength.

"Back off!" I snarl on last time and turn my back to him as I jerk the covers over myself. He stays quiet for a while before chuckling again and jumping up on bed with me. I get ready to rail him again when he places a chaste kiss on my forehead and bids me goodnight before plopping down and pulling me into his designated 'sleep position'.

I sigh in relief and wiggle a little so that I'm more comfortable in his arms. After a while we both stop shifting and I'm just starting to drift off when Sora's voice rings out in the darkness.

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"Sora!!"

**000000000000000000**

Hehehehehehe... Drop me a line or I'll send Sora after you too!

By the way, I'm thinking about writing a series of Riku's firsts. Like how AIRWFC was about Riku's first time as uke, and this is his first time being spanked. Yeah. I'm becoming obsessed. It's just that nobody else seems to write any in which Riku is the uke. It drives me insane!

Anywho! I've probably already said this a million times before but my writing lives off of reviews. If I don't have reviews but I can see that I've had 400 hits to my story, then I assume that people don't like it enough to review, and people don't hate it enough to flame. It's like it's in a sort of limbo. And that limbo is one of the worst places for a person's writing to be. It's depressing! So please, even if it's only a one-liner, or hell, even just a one word, show me that you like it!!


	3. When you fuck up, you better suck up

...Where the fuck does this keep coming from? I have no idea. I'm just going with the flow.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Sora's P.O.V.**

A combination of my normal morning wood, soft hair tickling my face and weak sunlight on my eyes wakes me up. I turn my face deeper into the softness of Riku's hair as I shield myself from the sunlight. Riku groans and shifts a little in his sleep but otherwise ignore me. Good. He'll be on the war path once he wakes up and I'd like to be a few miles away when that does happen.

But, I think with a large yawn against his naked back, he should be out for another few hours so I'm pretty sure I can take my time in waking up and just laze here with him. Unfortunately, I really have to relieve myself and get a shower—preferably **before** he's chased me in there with a knife and threatened castration. But that would mean getting up now and possibly waking him up with the noise from the shower. Hm. To stay in bed, or not to stay in bed.

Decisions, decisions...

A quick visualization of Riku waking up with me still plastered to his back—with a hard on no less—and him using that damn knee again has me out of the nice warm covers and streaking towards the bathroom. I stop just inside the door when a thought comes to me, and after a moment of consideration, I streak to the our walk-in closet to gather some clothes. It would not be wise to offer Riku a chance to accost me while I'm naked and unable to escape like I did him last night. Riku loves ironies and I don't think he could resist this one. I'll have to be extra careful for the next few days while he's still super pissed at me.

I spare a glance back over at Riku's sleeping form and a smile cracks my lips. He looks so...pretty, laying there on his stomach with his head propped up on folded arms, hair spread about him like loose strands of silver silk. The sunlight glints off his hair and highlights the alluring dip of his lower back, though my view is hindered from following sun-kissed skin any further by the sheets and blankets bunched around his waist in an entirely too attractive fashion.

The image reminds me to stop ogling him and hurry to the bathroom, which I do after another throb in my nether regions.

As I turn on the hot water and immerse myself, I lament that Riku will probably not be allowing me within ten feet of him for several weeks for my stunt last night. Not that I'm regretting it. No, never that. In fact, I don't think I've ever done something so worth Riku's wrath in my life. And I mean that in both senses of the word. It was worth it to me...and Riku will be fully within his rights to attempt to slay me later today. And if I know my baby, he'll be definitely be taking advantage of that right.

I try to find some inkling of amusement in that thought, but the very real threat of pain is a bit of a turnoff.

"Hehehe...Oh god. Let's face it; I'm gonna be roadkill by the end of the day," I whine at the shower wall and conk my forehead against it a few times.

Ah well, at least I have peace for now—

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Sora?"

Oh shit. I spoke too soon.

"Sora," comes the voice again, "open up, I need a shower too."

Muuuuurrr! I don't wanna! Maybe if I ignore him he'll give up and leave me in peace for a while longer.

"Sora!" he says again, more insistently, "Open the damn door now and I'll let you live for a few more minutes."

Oh yeah, because that sounds **so** much more inviting. Erg. I guess it would be better to just get this over with and not try to put off the inevitable any longer.

Cringing a little at my own stupidity, I reach out of the shower to fiddle with the lock on the door. The click sounds strangely ominous and I dart away from the door to watch from the imagined safety of the shower. The door is pushed open just a few feet and Riku slips through before closing and locking it—must resist the urge to cry— behind him. He spares me a venomous glance out of narrowed eyes for but a split second before moving to the sink and proceeding to brush his teeth.

While he goes about his normal morning routine at the sink, I stew in the conjured ideas and images of his revenge that my mind oh-so-happily provides. Alright, I admit it, I'm scared now. I need to find a way to keep him from skinning me alive and/or locking me out of the apartment for a few days. I'd really love it if I didn't have to crash at Tidus' again. Last time it was awkward because he had a girl there that I hadn't seen since elementary and I kept seeing her as the pig-tailed eight-year-old that used to shove playdough up my nose... even when I heard them in Tidus' room an hour or so after they'd disappeared back there.

Yeah... awkward doesn't even begin to cover it.

But I'm getting way off topic, which is not a smart thing to do when you're only a few feet away from death.

So then, back to the subject of how to keep all of my body parts, not get kicked out into the cold, and still retain the privilege of getting to be on top regularly. I swear, I think Riku's ruined me for being anything other than the seme with him screaming and at my mercy—damn it! I've got to stop that! Death is near, you fool! Death!

Argh. What to do, what to do??

I could apologize. Though that alone wouldn't do the trick. Hm... Oh! What about letting him be on top?

Wait, no, that could turn ugly if he decided to use the opportunity to get back at me. Hmm...

I muse over my options silently for a few moments, each one getting more and more desperate, until it finally hits me.

I'm not sure if I could pull it off though. I mean, Riku's pretty angry at me and he may not allow me to touch him. But then again, I think I may be able to convince him to let me 'apologize in my own way'.

Hm...

I think over my plan, making a quick check list of what needs to be done before I'm ready to put it into action. The list isn't too long and I could probably get the majority of it rolling in about ten minutes. The only hard part will be keeping Riku in the dark for ten minutes. Maybe I should just get out and hurry while he's taking a shower.

...Alright, we'll go with that.

"Sora."

Ack!

I spin around to see Riku's scowling face mere inches from my own. Eheheh... Wow he looks pissed...

Riku arches one fine eyebrow at me in a clear 'what the fuck are you looking at?' gesture and I give him a nervous laugh and, not even bothering to turn off the water, plaster myself to the wall so I can creep past. He watches me the entire time, his suspicious eyes never leaving my own. Once I'm out, he snorts loudly and steps in all the way before yanking the shower curtain closed behind him.

Eeee... Yup, definitely pissed.

Well, you know what they say: When you've _fucked up_, you better _suck up_.

And I'd say I've got a **lot** of sucking up to do.

I wrap a towel around my dripping body and hastily leave the bathroom. I bounce from foot to foot outside for a minute, trying to figure out what I should do first before deciding that getting some clothes on my naked ass may be the best thing. Then a thought hits me and I slap my head hard.

Damn it, I forgot my clothes in the bathroom. With Riku. With the **angry** Riku.

Er...

I think I'll just find some others.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Riku's P.O.V.**

Sora cowers out of the shower in a wonderfully satisfying way, looking at me as if I were a hungry wolf and he a timid little rabbit.

Ah. There's a simple pleasure in making someone nearly piss their pants from just a look. And Sora, though he has long since surpassed me in physical power and could probably break me like a toothpick if he chose to do so, has always been, and will always be, the most affected by my glares. Hell, they're not really even glares. I just watch him with no emotion what-so-ever on my face and it freaks him out because he has no clue what I'm thinking other than knowing that it can't possibly mean anything good for him.

...Man we've got a fucked up relationship. I mean, what other couple has one who takes great enjoyment out of trying to intimidate the other, and then said other gets back at their jackass of a lover by beating them with a hairbrush?? It can't be healthy!

And yet, that's the state we're in. We have sex more often than we talk. And when we do speak, we can't seem to do it like we used to before we started dating. Not to mention that we fight so much now... For instance, just last week when we were getting ready to go to Mickey's Christmas party, we actually got into an argument over what clothes we should wear. Sora wanted to match, but I had already picked out what I wanted to wear. But instead of just telling him that and leaving it be, I had to point out that I would never let myself be caught dead in the clothing that he'd picked out. Admittedly, he did choose some hideous crap that looked like something that he'd stolen off the set of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, but still...

Well anyways, he had been hurt by my remark and had lashed out in turn, saying that I was way too prissy and...well then the shit hit the fan. Long story short, we ended up not talking until about a day before the party and by then we were both just really tired from avoiding each other. It's not easy to avoid someone when you live in the same apartment, eat in the same kitchen, and sleep in the same bed. I usually fell asleep and I think Sora would creep in about that time. Or maybe he actually slept on the couch the entire time. I wouldn't know, he always wakes up before me and it's usually always either the noise from the shower or a few gentle kisses that wake me up in the morning.

Ugh. Now I'm depressed. Dumb Sora.

I sigh loudly and I have to wonder if maybe we should just stop while we're ahead. What if we really start to hate each other later on and we can't even stay friends, much less lovers. That would be horrible. We've been together for so long, nearly all of our lives, and it would kill me if we drifted apart.

Man I hate this. I hate being insecure. I hate how complicated our relationship has become since we first got together. We used to go out on dates every Friday evening and spend the night at Sora's family's beach house; or rather, we'd stay out on the beach in front of the house the entire night. And there was a time when I would meet Sora at the door with a kiss and a hug when he came home from work. And we'd eat dinner together at the table while talking about our days, instead of silently in front of the television.

It's just not fair. We used to be so in love with each other...but now we really are drifting apart. I'm not sure when the last time I just threw my arms around his neck and kissed him senseless was, but it was probably a few months ago for Valentine's day.

I start to shiver a little as I'm lost in thought, and it's only then that I realize that the hot water has begun to run out and it's a little too cold to stay under anymore. I hastily twist the handle until the stream subsides and it's just a few lingering drips splattering on the tiles below. Satisfied with that, I reach an arm out to search out some towels. It comes up with nothing and I have to resist a moan.

And so my habit come to bite me in the ass.

As I look around the tiny bathroom for anything that I may be able to dry off a little with, my eyes are drawn to the lump of vinyl, fluff and frill in the corner.

"This is all your fault," I hiss at it, but begin to pull back the curtain so I can retrieve the soon to be soaking items when a soft knock and the opening of the door stops me. Sora peeks his head in and grins at my inquiring expression.

"Here," he says as he shoulders the door open a little more and passes a stack of folded towels into my surprised arms, "I just realized that I'd grabbed the last towel, so I went and got some more from the dryer."

Once you're out, I wanna help you pick out your clothes. I'm not gonna tell you where we're goin', so you're not gonna know what to wear," he says and places a kiss onto my cheek. Before I can respond he ducks out of the room with a mysterious grin on my lips that just screams 'I'm up to no good and you can't do anything about it!'

I stand staring at the now closed door for a moment or two, wondering what exactly just happened.

We're going out somewhere? Where?? And why???

Maybe he's planning on—**_no._** I shake my head vigorously to snap myself out of that thinking. I refuse to get my hopes up when we're probably just going to go visit Kairi or one of the guys.

Muttering under my breath about a certain blue-eyed brunette and his annoying...ness, I clamor out of the shower fully, having wrapped the towels around myself while I thought. I take a look at myself in the mirror quickly decide that I need to at least brush out the tangles before I leave the bathroom. I look around on the counter and floor for my lost pick—because there's no way in hell that I'm using that accursed hairbrush **ever** again—and find it under a pile of clothes on the counter that look suspiciously like Sora's. I wonder why they're in here briefly before suddenly feeling a little ashamed. I bet that he brought them in here but in his haste to get the hell away from me, he left them.

Damn it, this sucks. We need to talk and get all this shit sorted out.

I nod to myself, steeling myself for that talk, as I run the pick through my wet locks a few times to detangle them a bit before combing them back into a ponytail at the base of my neck.

Facing the door, I take a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opening it with determination. I have to remember to be calm. If I'm not calm, then he's going to think he needs to run.

Must. Be. Calm.

The sight that greets me is a little surprising. The various articles of clothing that had previously cluttered the floor have since been picked up. The bed is made, the blue sheets I can see hanging out from below the bedspread, a dark contrast to the soiled white ones that were on there before I went to join Sora in the bathroom. And, I note with some relief, the dresser is no longer blocking the doorway, but instead standing against the wall where it should be.

And Sora, surveying his handiwork with pride from his position leaning against the wall, is dressed in some black slacks—since when did he own any of those???—and a form-fitting black sweater. A simple white belt makes an attractive contrast to the rest of his black outfit while the equally simple silver crown and chain necklace that he always seems to wear finishes the look nicely.

"You look good," I say dumbly, not sure what else to say.

He grins and pushes away from his spot on the wall to stalk closer to me. I unconsciously take a step back but catch myself before I can do it again. Sora spots the move and his grin gets wider, though he doesn't stop coming at me. Instead, he bends his head to the side and takes my lips with his as he keeps on walking, his body forcing mine to either move backwards or get run over. I hit the wall just as I begin to kiss back and he shoves one knee between my own while bringing a hand up to skim along the area just under my ribs.

He pulls back after a minute, far too soon by my estimations, and just leans his forehead against mine and locks his blue eyes to my green as he licks his grinning lips.

"And you, baby, are the hottest thing on two legs," he pulls back and winks at me, "But enough of that already. Come on. We need to get you dressed."

With that he grabs my hand and leads me into the closet. I'm still out of it because of the atmosphere's fast change from seductive and me thinking that I was about to get fucked into the wall...to happy and chipper as Sora jabbers on about being sorry and wanting to make it up to me.

—Wait a second. He's apologizing for last night? That's what all this is about??

Wow, that really makes me feel like an ass; I thought he didn't care.

I watch him curiously as he rustles through my side of the closet, still talking a mile a minute, but this new bit of insight making me look at him in an entirely different light while bringing one rather interesting question to mind. A question that I would very much like to know the answer to: When exactly did he realize my discomfort with what we were doing?

Depending on the answer, my knees may or may not become reacquainted with his crotch.

...Or at least that's what I'd like to say, but I think I'm gonna have to cut back on the violence. Hm... Glaring him into next week isn't out of the question though is it?? I mean, shouldn't I take this one step at a time and not wear myself out with all these new restrictions?? Right??

"Riku? Earth to Riku; anybody alive in there?" Sora's amused voice and a light knocking on the side of my head snaps me back to reality and I glare at him to cover up my mild embarrassment at being caught off-guard.

Annoyingly, Sora snickers, but otherwise ignores me in favor of presenting his choices.

"Okay," the brunette clears his throat and suddenly seems all business as he lifts both arms to show me the articles of clothing draped over them. Both arms are loaded full I immediately spot a flash of red leather pants and I almost sigh. This is gonna be one hell of a ride trying to keep my temper down.

"I wasn't sure what to do about underwear though," Sora says as he shuffles me out of the closet, "Most of your nice pants are pretty damn tight—not that I'm complaining or anything, but still. Do you go commando at all of Kairi's fancy parties or do you wear thongs there too, my kinky little Riku-babe?" He give me an exaggerated wink and laughs loudly at my expense.

"..."

Must. Not. Murder. Him.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

And so we come to the end of yet another chapter. I was surprised when this started coming out with a bit more plot to it. I had originally intended it to be a little cesspool of uke-Riku smut and nothing more. (shrugs) But it looks like, once again, my writing has taken on a mind of it's own and is running out of control. I should probably take off the thingy that says 'Complete' so that it doesn't throw people... I probably already have made a couple of people wonder what the hell is going on. I mean, this started as a simple one-shot and now it's got three chapters and I've still got some ideas for future use. Don't worry though, there will be more uke-Riku smut later on. Right now I'm just having fun. I love the way my little muffins interact. They're just so spunky!

As for plot, I have an idea of where this is going, but even I'm not entirely sure. Sora and Riku are the true authors of this thing after all.


	4. Top of the line GPS, baby!

What was it that I said about Sora and Riku being the true authors? Yeah well, they're locked in a closet right now having hot, passionate sex just to spite me because I denied them a sex scene twice in a row. Eh, what can you do though? That's what happens when you try to develop a plot. Even freaking Kirafics, author of Taming Riki, aka: one of the most smut-filled and debased fics I have ever read in my life, goes chapters without sex. ...Or, at least I think she does. No, I'm not ragging on Kirafics. I love Kirafics. Kirafics, you're awesome. But I really wish I could just read Taming Riki without spending 25+ bucks per book.

Anyways, here I present to you, chapter—what are we on now??? Four? Yeah, we're gonna go with four. Have fun!

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Riku glowers in the passenger seat silently, glaring for all he's worth at the passing flora as if it were the reason for all the injustice in the world. All the injustice including him being bullied into some very tight pants that make it impossible to **not** notice the abnormality of his underwear. Ie: no underwear lines showing except for the barest hint of a line around his hip. Though strangely enough that just **disappears **once it comes around to his shapely rear... Hm... What ever could **that** mean?

Hehe.

Oh yeah, I **so** did.

Late last night I was hit with a stroke of inspiration and quickly untangled myself from Riku so that I could rescue my favorite piece of his little outfit: the sexy little red thong. I put it and a few flimsy cotton shirts through the wash on 'delicate' and had it all ready for 'next time' within about 20 minutes—who woulda thunk that 'delicate' only takes about 10 minutes to run through its entire cycle?? Huh! Not me!

I was tempted to grab the rest of his outfit, but I figured that he'd know something was up if all of that disappeared. The thong was one thing, he probably had no idea where I'd thrown it and wouldn't worry too much about it, figuring that it was laying crumpled in a corner somewhere just waiting for him to find and and toss it in the nearest garbage can. But the kinky Santa costume? Oh no. He'd hunt me down for sure if he thought that I had that stored away somewhere. So I contented myself with the thong and plotted on how to get him back into it again someday.

I had no idea that day would come so soon.

**000000**

"_Okay then Riku. These pants and this sweater are gonna be the best. But, like I said earlier, the underwear issue poses a problem."_

_I throw a dark-hued forest green sweater over a pair of pocketless charcoal-gray slacks and give them a critical look. Undoubtedly the colors will go well with Riku's pale complexion and silver hair, but the pants will be way too tight to wear boxers with and besides that, lines would show up really easily because of the color—which strikes up the question of why he even as them, though it's probably best not to ask. I may just have to find some others unfortunately._

_Before I can mourn the loss too much, Riku speaks up and I almost choke at what he says._

"_I could just not wear any," he says off-handedly, as if he were suggesting something as mundane as having a cup of coffee before we leave._

"_Well," I say once I remember how to speak again, "you could do that. But don't you think the zipper would get really er... uncomfortable after a while?"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right," he says and puts a finger to his chin, his lip pursed in thought._

_An idea comes to my head then. He may attempt to karate-chop my balls off for even suggesting it...but he's the one who suggested going nude under the pants._

"_You know you could wear your thing from last night..."_

_He stiffens and mechanically turns his head so he's staring straight into my eyes. He twitches ever-so-slightly, his upper lip curling in a tiny disgusted sneer and—and is that _**fear**_ in his eyes???_

"_Um, Baby?" I ask hesitantly._

_No change in expression, just a blank look of horror._

"_There is no way in hell you're getting me back into that thing."_

_Er...Alright... I had no idea that wearing a thong was that traumatizing. Too bad, he looked really freaking hot in it._

"_Okay...You want to find some other pants then?"_

"_Pants?" he says, confused._

_What the fuck? Did I miss something? Did we not just have this conversation or am I hallucinating? If I'm gonna hallucinate, I'd like it to be about me screwing Riku, not Riku screwing around with my head._

"_Yeah babe, pants," I say slowly, as if talking to a young child, "You can't go commando and you just vetoed the thong, so do you just want to look for some other pants?"_

"_Vetoed the...oh!" He brightens and rolls his eyes as if to laugh at his own foolishness._

"_I thought you were saying to wear that costume! Oh god!" he laughs with a definite note of relief in his voice._

_Ah. That explains a lot._

_I chuckle with him, flicking a finger gently against his nose and calling him a goof before I realize that I may still have a chance to get him into that thong. He was mortified by the thought of the dress, not necessarily the skimpy undies that went with it._

"_So," I say casually, "would you wear the thong then?"_

_I try to keep the eagerness out of my voice, though I think I may have only succeeded at sounding like a kid trying to nonchalantly hint at his parents which toy he wants for Christmas. In other words, Riku'd have to be stupid to not hear the excitement in my voice, not to mention blind to not see the drool at the thought of him in his sexy red thong again._

_And once again, my baby does not disappoint._

"_You just want to ogle my ass in a thong, don't you, you perv?" he says dryly._

"_Ah! Why art thou so'ith harsh, my love?" I cry dramatically, pretending to be wounded by his dubbing me a pervert. I'm not though. It's the truth after all—for him anyways._

_He rolls his eyes but a coy smile keeps the sting out of it._

"_Okay. I'll wear it."_

"_Why hast god givenith me such a—**what**?!?" I squawk out once his admission hits me. And when I say it hits me, I mean like a ton of bricks to the face._

"_You're gonna **what**??" I ask, trying to clarify exactly what he just said. Maybe he was saying that he'd wear a pair of purple hitchhiker boots or something. That seems a hell of a lot more likely._

"_I said I'll wear the thong. You seem to be really determined to get me back in it so I'll go along with your game. Besides, it's just gonna be us that know about it. It'll be our dirty little secret for the day." He grins widely and the thought that there isn't a luckier guy than me in all the world seems very, very possible._

_I find myself liking Riku's idea of dirty little secrets between lovers more and more._

**000000**

Of course that was before I pulled out the freshly laundered little scrape of fabric and proceeded to grope him under the guise of helping him get it on. And that was also before I decided to try to secretly snap a few pictures while he was still just in his thong...but forgot to turn off the flash. Needless to say, the camera never had a chance. The words "what if someone found that thing, you moron?!?!?" still reverberate in my head even now, nearly half an hour later.

Heh. Not only does Riku have one hell of a body, he's also got a killer voice—eardrum-killing, that is.

Ah, but I digress...a lot.

A goofy grin has planted itself quite firmly to my lips throughout my recollections and apparently it has not gone unnoticed by my sweet little...cactus—he's about as cuddly as one right now at least.

"And just what are you smirking about?" he just about snarls at me.

"Temper, temper Riku," I tsk at him reprovingly. "You'd think that I was just some lecherous bastard that went around raping you and not your lover! Shesh. Sometimes I just feel so unloved!"

He rolls his eyes at my melodrama and turns his attention back to the window, determined to ignore me, I'm sure. It stays completely quiet in the car for a few minutes, just the sound of some oddball radio station playing some old soft-rock music. All the other stations are still armpits deep in 'Rodolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' and 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas,' and quite frankly, I can't stand that crap **during** Christmas time, much less several days afterwards. I was thrilled when I found this one.

In the passenger seat Riku bobs his head gently to the music, a few strands of hair sweeping his jawline after escaping his hair-tie.

"Hey, Riku?" I ask after a moment of watching

He turns his head back to me a little and raises a single fine-lined eyebrow at me in inquiry. The action makes me smile; reminding me of Riku when we were younger. Whenever he was feeling put-out, he'd only ever acknowledge people with an arched brow or a non-verbal snarl; stubbornly refusing to utter a single syllable until either an apology was made or he got his way. It's nice to see Riku reverting to a few of his old ways; even if they all seem to be the ones bent on making life difficult for me.

"I don't know about you," I say, "but I'm in the mood for something sweet. I was thinking about maybe going to that coffee shop that makes the little tiny cherry pies to go with your cappuccino. You want to?"

He considers the idea for a moment, lips pursing slightly in thought, before nodding his head yes. In the next second though, he narrows his eyes and scowls a little.

"You can only have two though," he says sternly, "**I** for one haven't forgotten what happened last time and we seriously don't have the funds for another visit to the dentist because you murdered your teeth with sweets."

I grimace and agree with him.

"Right. Only two. Got it." I flash a thumbs-up at him and he rolls his eyes again, though a tiny smile turns up the corners of his pink lips.

Score! I got a smile! And a smile means that I'm not completely in the doghouse tonight. Ha ha!

All joking aside though, I don't bother hiding the slight shudder at the reminder of **that** little incident; it having ended with me getting a two-grand root-canal with too little anesthesia so that near the end, I was wide awake while they finished their drilling.

Oh yes, I remember that one too.

Only two indeed. It's not like I was even going to dare a second one, much less a third. Yeah, thankfully, I learn from my mistakes—especially the ones that cost two thousand dollars and a serious amount of very real, agonizing **pain**.

"Sora..."

Riku's monotonous voice breaks my chain of thought and I turn to him with an inquisitive expression.

The eyebrow goes up, the eyes roll, and he jerks a thumb backwards.

"Where have you been? The turnoff was back **there**." He jerks his head back to emphasize while giving me a look that clearly states that he thinks I'm retarded.

"Heh heh... Whoops...??" Is all I can manage.

Ah, and there goes the other eyebrow.

"Do I need to drive, Sora? Because you're acting like you just finished sniffing a Sharpie."

"Heh heh... No," I say sorta...giggly, "I'll be fine. I'm just...ya know, going another way is all."

"Really?" he says dryly, "Then why are you driving like you're going to the other side of town?"

That catches my attention and I glance out the window quickly, taking particular notice of the street signs or landmarks.

Hey, there's the mall!

Wait a minute. The mall? Oh... Well I guess I **was** heading the opposite way. Oops.

I turn back to Riku and shrug my shoulders with a stupid grin.

"Starbucks in the mall then?"

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head in exasperation.

"Honestly, how do you ever find your way to work and back every day?" he asks with a note of true exhaustion in his voice.

I, as if taking his question completely seriously, grin and point proudly to the console.

"Top of the line GPS, baby!" I crow, throwing him a flirtatious wink.

Riku just sighs loudly and drops his head back to the headrest as he looks skyward.

"Why me?"

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Ah, Riku's **such** a mouthy little bitch. I think he's in need of another "lesson". What say you? Paddles? Whips? Toys? Hm. The possibilities are endless.

Oh, and someone asked about Sora's calling Riku things like 'baby' so I suppose that this is as good a time as any to explain. It's just me, truth be told. I am addicted to pet names, usually just simple ones that repeat a few syllables or sometimes they're mutilated forms of the real name. For example my boyfriend has been 'Sam-sam' for longer than I've even been dating him, and then you have my cat whose given name is 'Sasha' but now answers to 'Susha-nush' as well. Why do I do this? No idea. It drives my family and friends mad though. Why have several of my characters taken on my insane habit? Well, **duh**, because I'm the one writing them. Sorry if this bothers some people. Try to look at it as it was meant to be—amusing and distinctly **NOT** serious—and I'm sure you'll be fine.

As always, please leave me a review. Think of it as a reward for the double update. And do remember to give Riku a spank on your way out. God knows he needs it.


	5. Unrecognized affections

Sheesh. It's quite a process; putting down Riku's fears and solidifying his and Sora's relationship. I'm glad that it's almost over. That's right folks, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel from here. We are almost there. Then, I get to really buckle down with my next two or three projects. I have a teaser chapter for my Persian/Egyptian-setting SoraxRiku fic all ready to go but I'm not sure that I'll be posting it. I may very well want to change some stuff later on and I don't want to confuse and/or disappoint anyone. Maybe once I get things really straightened out and a chapter or two written I will. But for now, everyone's just going to have to be happy with the fact that AIRWFC is almost done.

Well, love ya'll! Can't wait to hear what you think.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Riku's P.O.V.**

The trip into the mall is uneventful except for the chatty blond woman driving a baby blue Bug who sat in the lane next to us on her cellphone through probably the longest red light in existence. I swear, if I can never hear a woman talking to her girlfriends about her 'hot date' the night before ever again, I promise to repent of all my sinning ways and become a monk in some obscure temple in the mountains.

I mean, freaking hell lady! The two guys in the car next to you don't want to hear how big a cock he had on him, nor are they interested in the fact that you've never had it so good. Ugh.

At first, it was amusing, I'll admit it. It was amusing in the way that hearing a full grown man in the bathroom giving his bits a pep talk is amusing. You're absolutely mortified by it, but you can't help but laugh either. That's what this was like, only ten times worse because of the exaggerated, though thankfully silent, raspberries she kept throwing our way when she hit a particularly mortifying part of her story. Though I kept my face hidden as much as my hair would allow without blatantly turning my head in the other direction—why oh why did I choose to put it up today?!—I could just barely see an out of focus image of her out of the corner of my eye. So she knew we could hear her loud and clear and yet she had kept on with it! What the hell is wrong with people today?!?

"Uh, Ri?"

Sora's amused tone surprises me and I glance at him with curious eyes, filing my previous grumblings into the 'Really Annoying; Attempt to Forget' part of my brain. Sora scratches the back of his head, a goofy nervous gesture that he's had since childhood, and grins at me.

"Sorry. You were growling for a second there," he says lightly, "You want to hunt her down and make her pay for putting us through that? She pulled in just a couple of rows back."

That catches my attention.

"Wait a second, you mean she's here?" I ask with a groan as I unbuckle and open my car door to get out.

"Yeah," Sora says with a laugh as he does the same, "I waved her into the parking lot. You must have been looking out the window at the time."

"What?!? Why would you do that??" I exclaim while walking around to the other side of the car to where he has just closed his door and is in the process of locking it and setting the alarm.

Sora looks at me weird, like I just said something odd and he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Yeah," he says after a moment, his face still screwed up, "why **wouldn't** I? Don't you recognize her?"

Recognize? You mean I'm supposed to **know** that harpy from somewhere?

"No. Who is she?" I ask, perplexed.

Sora's mouth drops and he stares at me in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Riku!" he exclaims in a shocked repremand, "it's your **sister** for Pete's sake! What do you mean you don't recognize her?! She hasn't been gone **that** long!"

"..."

Oh god, please no.

"Ah! My baby Ri-Ri!"

Oh shit!

"Sora, how could you??" I whine pathetically as he just laughs and I brace myself against the sudden impact that nearly bowls me over anyway. Long arms covered in a bubblegum pink sweater wrap around my shoulders and squeeze me as my attacker places a heavy kiss on my jawline. Ugh. I'm gonna have lipstick marks all over my face once she's done!

"Oh, Ri-Ri, I've missed you so much!" she yells happily in my ear as she twirls me around and hugs me again.

I hug her back loosely and mutter an unenthusiastic greeting of my own.

"I missed you too, Leblanc," I say and she plants another kiss on my other cheek while loosening her grip to pull back some to get a good look at my face.

"Aw! I hoped you would," she beams, "Has Sora been treating you right while I was gone? Well, have you, Sora?"

I am released as she directs her attention to Sora and I pull away with relief and start rubbing at the corner of my jaw where, sure enough, a streak of bright red lipstick comes away on my hand. What the hell did I do to deserve this?

Sora ignores my plight and cheerfully starts chatting away with my sister, leaning against the car casually.

"Hey Leblanc. Long time no see. And as for how he's been treated, well, let's just say that I would have to be stupid not too. If he didn't kill me, I know you would. So, I try my best," he replies with an easy laugh.

He turns to me suddenly, his playful manner changing suddenly to a more mischievous one as he gives me an exaggerated once over.

"Though, of course, we all know that he's a difficult creature to handle," he finishes with a smirk.

I swear I'll murder him.

Leblanc laughs again and throws her arms around Sora to hug him as well.

"Isn't it true! So what are you boys doing out so early and dressed up so nice? Are you on a date?" she asks playfully with a wide, toothsome grin.

Sora rubs the back of his head and grins back.

"Yeah, something like that. Actually I'm trying to get back in Riku-babe's good graces after I made a bit of a mess of our last 'date'," he says and glances at me with a soft, almost apologetic smile. So that **is** what this is all about.

"Sora," I start, dismayed, "you know you don't have to 'try and get back in my good graces'. It's not like I was really all **that** upset or anything. **I'm** the one who started it, after all."

"Yeah but—"

My sister watches the exchange keenly, eyes narrowing in thought as she puts the pieces together in her sharp mind and when she opens her mouth next, I'm reminded of why exactly she's able to keep up with and often times put to shame some of the most quick witted and ruthless creatures out there: lawyers.

"What, did you finally get some ass for a change?" she asks bluntly, "You realize that you don't have to apologize for being the dominate. Frankly, I never really understood how you two had gotten your roles so mixed in up in the first place. Riku's a born bottom, how did he end up on top for so freaking long?"

"Leblanc!" we both shout, me scandalized and Sora just trying not to bust a gut laughing. Otherwise we're both too shell shocked to form any other response.

Oh god I hate her. And I hate law school too. Law school taught her how to use her lightning fast intelligence and barbed tongue in new and more painful ways. Before law school she would occasionally pick up on things like this and be able to figure them out pretty fast, now though, she does it **all the fricking time**. Damn you Harvard!

"Ah, so I'm right, huh?"

We both sputter some more and she laughs loudly at us before coming up to me and slinging an arm around my waist and tugging me with her, but not towards the mall.

"Wait!" I struggle and manage to break free of her hold a little but she just grabs my wrist instead and pulls me along at a swift walk until we're in front of her little blue Bug.

"Hey, wait a second! Where are you going??" Sora calls from behind, running to catch up.

"Don't worry about it, loves! I just need to talk to my brother for a bit. I'll drop him back off at your place once we're finished, promise," she tells him and fishes her keys out of her purse with her free hand. A click of a button and she unlocks the doors and then proceeds to shove me bodily into the passenger seat once she wrenches open the door. Before I can do more than open my mouth to yell angrily, she slams the door, pats the gaping Sora on the cheek and darts around to slid into the driver seat.

"But—!" he starts to protest but the rest of his words are cut off as Leblanc closes her door as well and blows him a raspberry. Pausing a moment to reach over to smack my hands as I attempt to wrench the door open, Leblanc starts the ignition and waves with a cheery "Bye, bye!" to my lover who is still just standing in the parking lot looking like he can't quite register what is happening.

Well newsflash to Sora: Your boyfriend is getting kidnapped by his psychopath sister! Come save him!

"Leblanc, I can't just leave him there like that!" I shout angrily at her.

"Why not?" she asks with a shrug, "He's got the keys to his car and apartment. He can head on home and just chill while we talk."

"Because!" I yell, "We were on a date damn it!"

"Oh yes," she drawls, "You were on a date so he could apologize and make up for finally taking the reigns in your relationship just like you've actually always wanted him to. Very romantic, Riku."

"No, that's not it!" I scream, "We were **both** needing to make up to each other because we **both** took things too far last night! I was acting like a pissy bitch and he got angry at me for it and then I got angry at him for getting angry."

I grind my teeth painfully together and look out the window, trying to hold back the water that has suddenly gathered in the corner of my eyes without me being aware of it. My sister is blessedly quiet finally but I'm in no shape to really appreciate it now as my breath hitches and one salty tear streaks down my face.

"Are you boys fighting then?" she asks hesitantly.

"No," I answer back truthfully as I scrub angrily at my eyes. We aren't fighting. You have to be talking to be fighting.

"Then what do you mean by 'taking things too far'? If you're not fightin—"

She suddenly gasps and reaches out to turn my face towards her and the blatant dread on her pretty features is startling.

"Please, please tell me you guys haven't started hitting each other, right?"

Her desperate tone and the realization of just how uncanny it is that she would ask about whether or not we had physically hitting one another the morning after the first time that Sora's ever raised a hand against me in any way flusters me and I stumble on my words.

"H—How??"

Her face drops and she closes her eyes and moans.

"Oh **Riku.**" she moans and brings her hand up to hold her head as she pulls over.

"Wait! It's not like that! He didn't **hurt** me! He wasn't trying to, I swear!" I say profusely, desperate to assure her that our relationship hasn't become so debased that we actually try to hurt one another. We may be screwed up but we're not that bad!

"We both got really," I struggle for the word for a moment before finding an appropriate one, "rowdy, I guess you could say. I ended up elbowing him in the crotch for being a dick and locking him out of the bathroom. Once I came out we wrestled for a bit before he cuffed me to the bed and ended up—uh..." I trail off, leery to admit what we did next and leery to admit to the fact that I actually enjoyed it.

"He what?" she asks firmly and I can tell by her tone of voice that she won't let me stop until she's heard the whole of it.

"He— Oh god, I can't believe I'm telling my **sister** this!" I exclaim loudly and drop my head into my hands with a groan.

"Riku, please," is all she says and I take a deep breath.

"He spanked me, okay? Cuffed me to the bed post and spanked me. And I, sick freak that I am, liked it! Okay? That's all that happened! It didn't hurt or anything; he wasn't trying to make it hurt. It was..." My mouth works inarticulately for a few seconds, trying to come up with a word that adequately describes what it was and I come up short.

"Kinky?" Leblanc supplies with a bemused look, as if she's not sure if she should be smiling or frowning.

"Considering he did it with my hair brush, yes, I'd say 'kinky' covers it pretty well," I grumble mortified in my seat while trying not to make eye contact with my sister. A strangled noise comes from my left and I know that she's trying to contain her laughter, amusement and respect for my shredded dignity warring.

"Your hairbrush, Riku?" she asks, amusement suddenly winning out in the battle, "Didn't the bristles rather hurt?"

My eyes roll upwards and I let my head fall so that it thunks rather painfully on the dash. This is too much. Why am I even allowing this to go on?

"It was a paddle brush," I admit with a weak whimper.

"...HAHAHA!! Oh god! I didn't know he had it in him!" she whoops while doubling over her steering wheel. I just stare at her while biting my tongue, not quite sure if I want to rail into her or not just yet. Before I can make up my mind she sits back up and turns back to me while trying to control her laughter in the midst of talking.

"So let me get this straight," she say while making a production of smoothing out her sweater.

"You two have sex, afterwards, you tick him off and he beats you with your own hair brush—a paddle brush at that—and you love every minute of it. Everything correct so far?"

I glare balefully at her, imagining her exploding in my mind.

"I truly hate you," I say simply and she falls back on her steeling wheel with another shriek of laughter. I begin tapping my foot impatiently and glare out the window, entertaining the thought of simply getting out and walking home.

"Oh man. Ri-Ri, I'm sorry. I love you, you know I do. Just give me a minute and I'll stop laughing and get to my point," Leblanc says in gasping breaths, trying to get her breathing back under control. She takes a deep breath that she lets out loudly and finally she looks me straight in the eye without collapsing in giggles again.

"Okay, let's be serious now," she says and I roll my eyes, though she ignores it and trucks on.

"I noticed that you seem to be considerably more upset about the fact that you enjoyed Sora being a little rough with you than you did just about him doing it period. Why is that?"

Damn her. How is it that she can go from acting like a complete idiot giggling all over the place, to calm and collected in the blink of an eye? She's always doing that. It drives me insane!

"Because it's sick!" I snap.

"'Sick'? In what way?" she asks, bewildered.

"I enjoy my lover treating me like some naughty child and disciplining me! In what way is that **not** sick?!" I snarl at her, resolutely looking anywhere but at her face. She is quiet for a time and then she sighs heavily.

"Ah, so we get to the heart of the matter," she says somberly and places a gentle hand on my arm. I lash out immediately and smack it away from myself.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore?" I beg harshly, turning pleading eyes on her. She is already shaking her head firmly, looking a little angry herself.

"No, Riku. I know this is really uncomfortable for you but you need to be straightened out on this," she says and I sneer at her hatefully.

"I'm not a child anymore, Leblanc!" I shout, turning away from her to unlock the door and jump out before she can stop me.

"I don't need to be 'straightened out'!" I finish screaming and slam the door. Her door opens as well and I take off at a run before she can come and grab me, the crisp air of winter freezing my lungs and making the tear tracks on my cheeks burn with its sudden onslaught.

"Riku!" she calls and the sound of her shoes eating up the space between us swiftly makes me curse under my breath. She's much taller than me and thus has longer legs. There's no way in hell I'd be able to out run her even on the best of days. I slow my run until I've come to a complete stop in the middle of the sidewalk and she is there within seconds. She is rough now, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around until I'm facing her angered face and holding me there with a grip that defies her seemingly delicate physique.

"Look, Riku, that's where you're wrong," she tells me, shaking me when I try to look away.

"You may think that you're all grown up but you're not. You are still just a child and you still have a lot to learn about life. I don't know what made you so callous or what forced you to try to grow up so fast because you and Sora and Kairi are so loathed to tell **anybody** what happened when you three disappeared for two years," a bit of hurt has crept into her voice and her eyes have begun to glitter. My chest throbs painfully at the sight, cursing myself for having caused her pain over such a thing.

"—but," she continues, unaware of my sudden guilt, "what ever it was, it didn't teach you anything but to try to lock up all your hurts inside yourself until you're ready to explode. That's not what it means to be grown up, Riku! You've barely made any progress from when you were 15! Being intimate with the person you love doesn't make you sick or twisted now does it? Well having an innocent little sexual kink doesn't make you a disgusting person either! So what? You like having Sora take control of you—who cares, Riku?!? Do you understand, baby brother? It doesn't matter!"

She's screaming by the time she's finished and I flinch when she jerks me roughly, half expecting her to pull back and slap me, but she doesn't. Instead she slides one of her arms around my back to hug me tightly while her other hand tangles in my hair to hold my face to her shoulder. Her body quivers and only when a drop of wetness lands on my exposed neck do I realize that she's crying too. That more than anything makes my chest throb with guilt all the more. The only other time that I remember her crying was at our parent's funeral after they'd both been presumed dead after a huge monsoon hit Destiny Islands seven years ago while they were on a cruise far out in the ocean. Leblanc was already 25 then and I was just eleven but I still remember how horrible it was. To think that this is heartbreaking enough for her to drive her to tears for the first time in seven years is...sobering.

"Leblanc?" I whisper hesitantly. She doesn't answer except by holding more tightly when I try to tug free to see her face.

I feel like a complete ass for bringing my tough and strong older sister to tears like this and so I do the only thing that I think will help her now; I hug her back.

"Thank you...big sister," I whisper the term that I haven't used since I was small. When she was forced to take me in after mom and dad died, she stopped being 'big sister' and I only ever called her Leblanc from that day forward. I can tell that she realizes the change when I feel and hear her breath hitch.

"Your welcome, baby brother," she says just as quietly a moment later and we hold each other like that for what feels like hours but is probably just a matter of a minutes. Finally, she lets go of me, brushing my hair back into a semblance of order with one hand while she dabs at her teary eyes lightly so as not to smear her makeup.

"Well," she smiles abashedly, "that was certainly embarrassing. I'm sorry for exploding at you. As you can probably tell now, it bothers me that I didn't know where you were or if you were even okay during all that time. It feels like I failed you in keeping you safe, especially after you came back so haunted."

I avert my eyes guiltily at that.

"I'm sorry. I promise that someday I will tell you. But right now I'm just not ready," I apologize.

Leblanc nods understandingly and then smiles.

"How about we head on back to the car. It's cold out here, if you haven't noticed." She says it teasingly, with a flash of a toothy smile and I smile and nod back at her, relieved that she's willing to let it drop.

We begin to walk back to her little car side by side and when we're both seated comfortably inside, Leblanc turns on the heater and pulls back onto the road. A warm silence falls and I let my forehead rest on the glass of the window as I close my eyes tiredly. I wince after a second and realize that I have a rather splitting headache.

"Where are we headed?" I ask as I put a finger on either side of the bridge of my nose and squeeze. It doesn't help.

"Well, I originally planned to have that conversation at my house and considering that we still have some stuff to discuss, I figured that we could just stick to that plan. Why?"

"I really need some aspirin. My head's killing me," I explain shortly.

"Alright. Well I'm sure that I have plenty of it. Nooj gets some pretty bad migraines himself. We might even have some of the stronger, over the counter stuff."

My mind picks up on the name quickly and spurs a whole new chain of thought.

"Speaking of Nooj, what were you talking about earlier on your cellphone? It didn't exactly sound like something that a married woman should have been talking about," I say cautiously. I really, really hope that what we heard wasn't my sister having an affair. That would just suck royally.

"Oh it doesn't does it?" she asks with a mysterious smile.

"Not really," I answer slowly. She snorts with a laugh.

"And who is it that says that married couples can't have hot dates? I'll have you know that my Noogiewoogie is still as much of a stud as he was the day I married him. Just because **you** like the less than manly ones doesn't mean that **I** do as well."

"'Less than manly'?!" I protest good naturedly.

"Your boyfriend's barely got any muscles at all—I've got more muscles than him!" she argues.

"Neither do I!"

"Exactly my point!" she cries dramatically, "I would have liked to see you with someone a little more manly like that Leon bloke that your Sora hangs out with."

She grins naughtily.

"All those muscles and that sexy scar—Raowr! Now **he's** a real beef cake."

I shake my head and can't help but laugh out loud at her drama play.

"And you a married woman!" is all I can say before we both burst out laughing.

"Seriously though," I say once I've gotten myself back under control, "**Leon**?"

I scrunch my face up in a little disgust.

"Don't get me wrong, Leon is pretty good looking, but he's way too serious. We'd probably only ever stare blankly at each other and grunt instead of talking," I reply, only partially exaggerating.

"Oh!" she pouts in disappointment, "Noogie said the same thing when I asked him about it."

"...You've been talking to your husband about this?"

"Yeah, sure. Even if he's only connected to you because I married him, he does like you. He thinks you're a sweet kid. Which you are—when you're not being a bitch. Which, unfortunately, you are very often."

"...I hate you."

She shrugs.

"Okay, so no serious guys then," she says, ignoring my scowl, "How about...oh! I know. How about the blond boy that was with Leon when all of you guys' friends were here for Sora's last birthday?"

"You mean Seifer?" I ask with a blanch.

"Yeah! That was his name. He wasn't all serious like and he seemed pretty manly."

"Ugh," I groan disgustedly, "Other than the fact that Seifer is a complete ass, he's also very determinedly after **Leon**."

"Ah. Bummer."

"Not really," I mutter, "So, as you can see, Sora is the prefect match for me and I'm quite happy with him," I say with a strong note of finality. Leblanc raises one finely shaped eyebrow and then nods her head with a smile.

"Okay. I guess if you're happy then I'm happy," she says simply.

The rest of the drive is quiet save for when Leblanc flips on the radio, though she turns it down so low that only the barest hint of a tune can be heard. We both like background noise; it is comforting to be able to hear something other than the sound of your own breathing sometimes. I'll usually always turn on a fan before I go to bed just for that purpose, even in the dead of winter, though of course I turn it in some other direction. Sora thinks I'm nuts.

Sora. He must be annoyed by now. I know that he had plans for today and my sister showing up and stealing me away all but ruined them, whatever they were.

Actually, now that I think about it, it was really odd, almost way too coincidental that Leblanc shows up just when me and Sora are getting a little rocky and sweeps me up for a 'talk'. Way too much of a coincidence.

"Hey Leblanc—" I start to say with a frown before I'm cut off.

"We're here!"

What?

I turn my eyes forward and sure enough, there's my sister and her husband Nooj's spacious house and we're parked in the drive way leading up to it. Alright. I'll ask her once we get inside then.

I follow her up to the front door and wait patiently while she riffles through her keys to find the appropriate one, glancing around us in the meantime.

The only Christmas decorations they've chosen are the simple and tasteful clear ice lights that line the edge of the roof and a few coils of strung lights, also clear, spiraling around the two cylindric beams that frame the steps leading to the door. Considering that it's my sister, I was expecting them to be pink—she **loves** the horrid color with an unnatural passion—but I suppose that Nooj probably wouldn't allow it. Though, I'm amused to note, there is a light pink 'Welcome' plate that hangs from a hook on the door.

"Ah! There it is!" she says suddenly and after a moment of rustling keys, she pushes open the door with a loud,

"Noogiewoogie, I'm back!"

I will never understand how a man so serious and masculine—okay so the hair longer than he is tall does kinda subtract from his manliness but still—can handle being called, of all things, 'Noogiewoogie' and be able to keep a straight face. Her 'Ri-Ri' for me always makes me want to groan and that's not nearly as bad as half of her names for him.

The man in question shows up suddenly, walking out of the kitchen wearing a frilly apron.

...Okay. I'd forgotten about the frilly apron.

"Welcome back, Lablanc," he says in a sedately cheerful voice as she kisses him on the cheek and ducks into the kitchen he just vacated. Then he notices me and his eye brows lift in surprise.

"And Riku as well. You look rather dressed up."

I grin at him lightly and nod.

"Yeah, I was actually out with Sora before she found me and kidnapped me."

"Ah," is all he says as he turns slightly to watch his bubbly wife roam about in the kitchen that I can't see.

My sister shows up a moment later and motions for me to come with her, turning for just a second to speak quietly with her husband before grabbing my arm and pulling me along behind her like before. She passes up the both the formal and informal living rooms and heads instead straight for the stairs at the back of the house. I know what is up there, having lived there myself ever since she and Nooj became my legal guardians years ago and I moved in with them. I've been living with Sora for little over a year now though so she may very well have changed it considerably but even her fashion sense couldn't mar the comfortable and cozy atmosphere that the upstairs loft has always had and the significance of her choice of placement doesn't escape me.

She's getting ready for another lecture.

Oh boy.

"I set some hot chocolate to boil and Noogie will bring it and some aspirin up once it's done, kay?"

Aspirin to take the edge off my temper and hot chocolate to give my hands something to do other than fret nervously.

Ah crap. Not only is this going to be a lecture, it's gonna be a particularly dreadful one.

"Riku, stop looking like a sheep being led to the slaughter," she chides me teasingly with a smile, "I'm **not** going to lecture you, I just want to talk and maybe give you some advice. I can't very well box your ears in about not knowing any of life's lessons and then leave you dangling in the wind now can I?"

I blink up at her in bemusement and offer a noncommittal shrug. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Boys," she mutters and shoulders open the door to the loft.

The sight inside surprises me.

The walls are painted a neutral grey-blue and a few multicolored beanbags are stacked up in one of the corners while the only other piece of furniture is a wide pewter coffee table in the center of the room. A single large blue and black ragamuffin rug takes up most of the floor space around the table and the rest of the floor is just sand-colored clay tiles. In other words, everything is exactly the way I left it when I moved out.

"...What?" I turn back to Leblanc for some sort of explanation and see her smiling softly.

"Me and Nooj agreed that, until something serious happens between you boys, we weren't going to change this room. You are always welcome back here, my precious little brother," she says warmly and gives me a peck on the cheek before nudging me the rest of the way into the room.

She goes for the beanbags in the corner while I stand stunned in the middle of the room. After I've been such a pain to both of them while growing up, they're still happily inviting me to come back home whenever I need. After all the fiascoes with truancy officers, the temper tantrums that led to broken door frames, and the numerous foiled midnight escapes through the windows—and not to mention my disappearing for two years—and they are making sure that I always have a home to come back to. Why?? If I were them I'd be glad to be rid of me! It doesn't make sense at all!

"Leblanc...I don't understand," I say shaking my head in bewildered wonderment.

She laughs as she tosses a blue and a red pair of bags on either side of the table and ruffles my hair once her hands are free.

"What's not to understand? You're my brother and I love you—even if you are a pain sometimes."

And that's that as far as she's concerned.

It's surreal almost. I've never realized just how much my sister cares about me. She's always driven me insane because she was always poking her nose into my business and generally making a nuisance of herself. She's always been the one that makes me want to scream my lungs out from frustration after getting lectured. When I was just entering puberty, she would invite me to go different places with her and Nooj; ice skating or the movies or the beach, and I would just tell her to go to hell and leave me alone because I was embarrassed about my voice cracking and various other embarrassing signs of puberty. I remember once telling her that I just wished that she would die so she couldn't bother me anymore. I was such a little jerk to her all the time. How is it that she can still love me after all of that?

As if reading my mind, Leblanc sighs and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Look, Riku, don't worry about it," she says with a comforting little smile and a squeeze.

"But—" I start to protest, only to have it cut off as she bumps her hips against me to force me to sit. I fall bonelessly into the red and she kicks the blue to be close enough that she can immediately put her arm around me once again. She shushes me with a finger to my lips and continues.

"No, I'm serious, Ri. I suppose this is one of those little lessons that I was talking about. Eventually you learn to take people for the good and the bad. If you don't, you're going to be lonely your entire life because there's no such thing as this wonderful person that doesn't have any quirks or flaws. You think that my Noogie doesn't drive me crazy sometimes? Cause trust me he does! And I piss him off too sometimes! It's just part of sharing your life with somebody."

She shrugs, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. And maybe for her it is, but making allowances for other peoples "quirks or flaws" has never been my strong point. Maybe I'm just a bad person who doesn't have the capability to "share my life with someone".

I must look troubled because in the next second she pulls away from me to lean against the table, lips pursed in thought.

"Okay," she says after a moment of thought, "let's look at it this way: what is one thing that Sora does on a regular basis that used to make you just want to tear your hair out? Something **really** annoying." She crooks her hands as if she's about to claw at her eyes. I giggle as she rolls her eyes into the back of her head and does run her 'claws' down her face.

"I don't know," I say laughing as she continues her dramatics.

"Oh come on!" she boos, "You've known the kid since you were infants! Surely you've got **some** dirt on him!"

I shake my head and look skyward, trying to come up with something and failing. He doesn't have any really significant flaws. Or at least, none that aren't outshone a hundred times over by my own.

"I really don't know," I say throwing my hands up in defeat.

She quirks an eyebrow at me and frowns.

"Alright. Issue number 2: You aren't the only one with flaws and most of them are things that only you are bothered by. You'll find that most people have already long forgiven you of your sins before you even realize that you've committed them. Now **think**. You can't be shy to recognize other peoples' flaws as well. Remember, the good **with** the bad."

"...Do you think that's what it is?" I ask after a moment, frowning deeply. Do I really think like that? I suppose I do, though I never really consciously realized it.

"I'm certain," she says firmly.

"Oh," I whisper and bite my lip. How is it that I've never seen any of this before??

"Sometimes, you just need somebody to bring it to your attention," my sister says quietly and I realize that I said that last bit aloud. Oops.

Leblanc leaves me be for a moment while I stare off into space before continuing her nettling.

"Hmph. Since it's apparent that you're going to take forever at this, how about I come up with one, huh? Let's say...ah, I know, 'Riku-babe'," she emphasizes that horrible nickname slyly and I can't help but twitch.

"Ah. So that's still a sore one for you. And yet, he called you it earlier and you didn't even notice."

...Hey, that's right. He's been calling me that stupid nickname since we started dating and used to it really pissed me off. It was like he was treating me like some delicate little girl he was dating. I haven't so much as noticed it though for...months.

"But all the same, don't you think that's a rather minor—"

"And then how about him always cuddling you? As I remember it, you used to hate that when you were kids but in the past few years I've seen you go up and **make** him cuddle you. And I seem to remember a certain day at the park not a month ago when you fell asleep on his shoulder while cuddling."

"It was cold!"

"The making out in public! Which you swore you would never do because it was "disgusting"."

I choke and sputter out a denial that she shoots down immediately.

"Me and Nooj both saw you guys on your balcony when we came to give you our Christmas presents before we went on vacation."

"That doesn't count!" I squeak in mortification. She ignores me.

"And then there's his habit of leaving a trail of recently shed clothing in the summer all the way to either the closet or the bathroom. You told me yourself that you had come to find it kind of endearing—and don't even deny it!" she says just a little louder when I look ready to, "It was when I dragged your depressed little butt out of your apartment for lunch while Sora was spending a few days on the mainland with work. And that's nothing compared to—"

"Alright, alright!" I interject loudly to cut off her tirade, "I get it. Sora's got some quirks and bad habits too."

"All of which you have gotten used to and some even come to like," she adds quickly.

I nod my head and hold up my hands in defeat.

"And I agree," I say to placate her before continuing myself, "**But**, who's to say that **he** doesn't mind all of my little quirks?" I ask, just for the sake of popping her bubble a little.

She gives me a look that clearly states that she's not impressed.

"Besides the fact that this is **Sora** we're talking about and he **never** holds any sort of grudge, **he's** the one that has said that he doesn't mind them. And not just with words, but with his actions too."

"Now let's just be frank," she says after rearranging herself on her beanbag, "you can be one difficult little bitch when you want to be."

Uh oh. I've released the floodgates.

"And so a lot of people wonder how such a seemingly nice and polite young man could handle you. I have overheard his answer to a few and you know what it is?"

I catch my breath and lean forward despite myself.

"He says that time's just taught him to look past all of your bravo and rough edges that you present to the world to keep from being hurt," she says with a much more sedate tone.

That's right, he has said something to that degree before. I think it was when Tidus asked him why he always tagged along with me even when I was so mean to him. In answer he told him that usually when I was being "mean", I wasn't doing it with the intention of actually _being mean_. It was just part of natural way of expressing myself. Sort of like how Wakka always tacked on a 'Ya know?' at the end of every sentence even when there was no 'ya know' about it. My version was just adding in as much sarcasm as I possibly could.

Heh.

"And he's not the only one, Ri," she goes on as she cups my chin in her palm to make me look her straight in the eye, "You have a lot of people who love you despite all of your imagined faults. And there's nothing that you could ever do that could mar or destroy that love."

She reaches out to ruffle my hair again but I grab her arm and pull her away from the table so I can put my arm around her.

"Thanks," I say with heartfelt emotion, "It really does mean a lot to me."

I try to let go afterwards, hoping to save some of my mutilated dignity, but she has already gotten over the shock that made her sit frozen in my embrace at first and she is quick to squeeze me back now.

"Well you're welcome and I'm glad that you finally understand now."

She pulls back just enough so that I can see her wink mischievously.

"Though of course I did like you better when you were little," she says playfully.

"Meh?"

"I mean you were such a cute baby!" she squeals suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Wha—**What**???"

"Yeah," she says with a dreamy sigh, "With this cute little curly hair and little pudgy fists that you were always chewing on. Oh you were cute! Mom used to say that it was unfortunate that you were born a boy because you were such a **pretty** baby. I remember on your first Easter day, mom brought you with us to church for the first time and she was **mobbed** by women wanting to know why she hadn't dressed her adorable baby girl in a pretty little Easter dress."

"Leblanc!" I groan and let my head fall to thunk on the table.

"Hm. As I recall, women were **still** being outraged by the fact that such a "pretty little girl" was running around in camouflage overalls by the time he was nine," says a deep voice from behind.

I pick my head back up and look over my shoulder to where Nooj has just opened the door and is entering with a tray.

"Not you too," I plead.

Nooj just smiles a little and sets down his burden gently. A heavy-looking iron kettle sloshing full, two big mugs and a little white pill are placed within easy reach of us and then he picks up the empty tray and walks away, but not before patting my shoulder on his way out. The door closes quietly behind him and Leblanc and myself are left alone once again.

"Uh, I can't believe you. You're a dirty bitch," I grumble in humiliation.

"There that's better!" she exclaims with a dramatic sigh of relief, "You were kinda scaring me with how sweet you were being. Now come on, drink up. I have to deliver you back to Sora pretty soon or I think he'll call the police and report you as kidnapped!"

And, seeing my sister in a new and much more warm light, I do.

"Riku?" my sister says suddenly just as I'm bringing the cup to my lips. I put it down and look at her curiously.

"Was it just me or did I see a flash of a red thong when you were running from me earlier? You really are an odd little creature. I have some cute dresses you could try on if you want," she giggles and pokes my cheek lightly with one finger.

"..."

Good feeling's gone. She's definitely still a dirty bitch and I still truly detest her.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Footnotes:**

Yep, it's Leblanc and her Noogiewoogie from FFX-2. I had a lot of fun writing her and sort of elaborating on her character. We never saw her interact with anyone she felt deeply for other than Nooj but after seeing her devotion and unconditional love for him, I think that she's the sort of person that would be a wonderful mom or big sister. And so, Riku gets a big sister who is older and wiser than he that looks out for him. I'm having her age at 32ish and Nooj's more around 38. Riku is 18 and Sora's 17.

Note on Leblanc knowing about Leon and Seifer: Sora and Riku go and visit the others, so who says that the others can't come visit them. So no, she doesn't know about them being from other worlds entirely.

...You know you've been watching too much Ouran Host Club when your mind starts playing the slow little prelude to the ending song right as you become aware that you only have a minute or two of typing to go. (I would highly suggest watching Ouran to anyone who never has. Several people have uploaded it on Veoh dot com—HA! Eat that, stupid ff dot net's annoying fielding program!)

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

After that absolutely sickening display of sibling affection and love, is anybody else finding it harder and harder to believe that this started off as a smutty one-shot revolving around crossdressing?

**And here, we have my personal pet peeve of the month. You don't have to read it if you don't want, it has no relevance past kinda explaining why Riku and Leblanc are the way they are around one another.** There is a very annoying flu-bug like cliché going around in the amateur writing world right now that seriously makes me want to make a villain of myself and crush several young writers' spirits by flaming them like crazy. You see, I hate the way that most fanfic writers portray families. Because most of them are, unfortunately, in the age range of 13 to 16 years old, their idea of family is just a bunch of jerks that want to rule their lives and they wish that they would all just go rot in hell. So, they either leave their characters' family life completely out of their stories, or they write them as a bunch of controlling assholes who drive their character to various horrible things like self-mutilation and/or suicide. Parents hate them and 'look out for their best interests' in cruel and hurtful ways, siblings couldn't care less if they just dropped off the face of the planet and anyone else like uncles, aunts or cousins have no personality past, you guessed it, making the main character's life hell.

I wanted to show a different side of your average teenager's family, or at least, part of it. It's sad that most teenagers consider the entire world to be against them, starting with the people who love them the most. But, as they get older, they usually see that the way they saw their family was wrong. That's what I was going for with Riku and Leblanc's sibling relationship and the way that he realizes that he'll always be precious to her, no matter what he does to hurt or anger her. I'm a sucker for character development. If a character hasn't learned something or improved themselves somehow by the end of the story, I usually label it as flat. Now I'm not talking about one-shots or even just the small five or six chapter short stories that are so prevalent. I'm talking about 15 or 20+ thousand worders that aren't meant to be light-hearted humor pieces and nothing more. There are a few exceptions to this prerequisite of mine, but for the most part, I'm pretty harsh.

Alright kiddies, please review now that you read. That's my price for the next chapter.


	6. Arrogant Creature

I am so sorry that this is so long. I don't know why, but I just couldn't seem to control myself! If you notice anything odd—inconsistencies like Sora somehow having his pants on one second, and then simply not having them on in the next—please tell me. I'm doing a rushed update before I leave for the evening because I don't think I'm going to have any time during the weekend to really sit down at my computer. My friends are so demanding of my time. They drag me to some damn scary movie and then I can't sit still for very long because I start getting paranoid about vampires/rabid animals/"evil fucking room[s." I hate all of them—my friends AND the movies—and I'm still freaking jumping at shadows outside my apartment's window at night because of 30 Days of Night. Damn it! I used to love vampires!

...Sorry, I just needed to vent that.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Riku's P.O.V.**

There's nothing more wonderful in all the world than the feeling of contentment. Not the contentment of a job well-done or anything like that, though that's a nice feeling too, but the general carefree happiness that comes when you've solved a problem that has been bothering you. It's the feeling you get when you realize you can simply go to sleep at night, not worrying about unpaid bills or a difficulty at work that you know with a hollow certainty will still be there tomorrow. They're like deep sores that you can't reach to heal them. You stay up half the night, half scared to death of them, for some unfathomable reason. The remembrance of them just makes you want to curl up and cry yourself to sleep because the situation is so _hopeless_. Being free of that though, life seems so much brighter. Venues that you would have never even dreamed of are suddenly opened up to you and just living makes you so **happy**.

I'm not sure that I've ever really experienced that, in truth. I thought that I had, but now I think I was wrong. Because never have I felt this satisfied, I guess you could say, with my situation in life.

I'm not saying that I've suddenly figured out the meaning of life or some sort of bullshit like that. It's more that some of my underlying fears, the ones that have always been there to add layer upon layer onto my already difficult problems, have been brought to light and now I think that I may be able to understand them and perhaps separate them from my true concerns.

They say that man's biggest fear is the unknown. I thought that I was immune to that. I had stepped willingly into the darkness, plunging myself into the thing that holds the most capacity for the unknown and I believed myself to have transcended my kind in that moment.

What an arrogant creature.

For the first time in years, I actually listened to my sister today. She said that true strength wasn't in stubbornly pushing away your fears, denying that you felt fear at all. You're not strong; you're just a moron. A moron who thinks they're being brave when all they're really doing is pushing themselves over the ledge.

She also said that I hadn't grown up since I was 15, back when I would abandon all reason and swim out into deep water just to test my luck. There were always sharks in the waters around Destiny Islands, including the Tiger sharks that, if there was the tiniest word of them in the water, would make even hardened fishermen blanch and consider not going out. Would one of those fierce demons come to rip me apart? Would my last minutes alive revolve around a single sand-colored fin cutting the water and then unimaginable pain? Or would my luck hold? Day in and day out, I'd test it. That way, how could I ever be attacked when I was unawares? I had already put myself directly in their paths' and they had left me alone. It wasn't a conscious thought, I don't think, just a sort of speculation in the back of my mind.

Now days I wouldn't think of going into the far out waters to try it...not in the physical sense, at least. And yet, here I've been doing it with my relationship. Nettling ever-so-slightly at my lover just to see if he'll put up with it, or if he'll turn on me. I've been so scared of being hurt that I would purposely provoke him. If he didn't become angry when I was really trying to get him so, then surely he wouldn't when it was accidental.

That attitude, the lack of respect that he actually does deserve... I'm lucky that he's the kind of guy he is. Anyone else would have already lost their patience and probably beaten me into a coma by now.

Leblanc was right; I haven't grown up. I've just changed my methods.

"Ri-Ri? We're here."

I open my eyes, unaware that I had even closed them, and glance around at my surroundings. The red-brick building of our apartment complex looms in front of us as Leblanc pulls smoothly into the parking lot. She stops right behind Sora's car and, without any prompting, I lean over to hug and thank her again before getting out.

"Now you guys behave yourselves," she grins faintly, "And you had better come visit me once you get everything smoothed over, you hear?"

"Yeah," I agree with a smile and close the door. She winks at me once more and pulls off to leave through the other entrance and I watch her go for a second before shivering.

"Damn it got cold fast," I hiss as I take off with a jog towards our door.

"Okay. 17. 16. 15. Ah, there we go," I count under my breath until coming to door 14 with no small amount of relief. But when I try the handle, it is securely locked and I groan a little.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to knock and hope that Sora hears it. If not, I could always jump the rail around the porch and beat on the sliding glass doors. Bleh.

I give the door a sharp few raps and turn to look around while I wait. The snow falling heavily just off of the above floor's balcony reminds me that eventually I'll have to either sweep or shovel it all off our own porch. I'm not looking forward to it. If the snows were even half as heavy as the day before, it's gonna take forever to shove all of the crap through the rails. And besides that, being on the first floor means that I also have to worry about four other floors' worth of snow coming down just in front of the porch once everyone else decides they're tired of snow coming in every time they open their glass doors. Double bleh.

And where the hell is Sora??

The minutes have ticked by with me getting colder and colder by the second and Sora has yet to open the damn door. His car was out front so he must be here.

I lift my hand once more to bang on the door before I suddenly remember. We didn't take Sora's car. We took mine because his is chock full of everybody's Christmas presents that we had yet to deliver to them.

Damn it, and I think my spot was empty, too.

Triple bleh.

"Ug. What they hell am I supposed to do now?" I moan as I slump against the door, "I'm not even dressed right for this weather!"

Indeed, the skin-tight gray slacks and easily as body-conforming green turtleneck are not what I'd call the smartest things to be wearing when it's about 23 degrees out and still steadily dropping if how it feels is to be trusted.

What the hell is up with a tropical island world that can reach freezing temperatures?!?

I once asked Sora that very same question, one night while we were huddled in front of that pathetic excuse for an electric fireplace. He explained it as possibly our world, knowing that it was in an unnatural balance, was trying to make up for the oddity by giving us a full range of seasons and their most extreme conditions. Sounded like bullshit to me, but if the entire 'Kingdom Hearts' crap has taught me anything, it's that even the most screwballish BS can be true and real. Who would have thought that there was a girl who could mess with peoples' memories, altering some, obviating others...and all with just a simple sketch book and some colored pencils. Or how about that there was a psychotic piece of some mad man's heart (soul?) that could possess people and make them turn on their own friends. Before Kingdom Hearts, I would have called all that a load of bull as well. Now, it's just part of my past; something for me to look back upon with decidedly unfond memories.

My musings are riddled with my ever increasingly violent shivers and I have to question my sanity in staying out here like this.

"Screw this," I hiss and start running back out and around the building. The place is so small that it only takes me about five minutes or so to reach the other side where our, as Leblanc apparently calls it, balcony is. Being on the first floor, I'm not all that sure that it really counts as a balcony, maybe more of a porch.

...Why am I thinking about this crap anyway?

"I swear," I grumble as I hike myself over the wrought iron fence surrounding the porch, "when I get inside I am jumping back into bed and turning that electric blanket on full blast—and I will not be getting back up unless it is absolutely necessary."

I look skywards for a moment as I approach the double sliding glass doors and mouth 'please, please let it be unlocked' before putting my fingertips inside the grove of the 'handle' and giving it a try.

**SHHHHRRR!!**

"Yes!" I crow as the door opens loudly with my first hint of a pull. I bat aside the heavy wine-colored drapes—courtesy of Kairi's decorating when we first got the place—and nearly moan in pleasure at the feel of heat rushing at and surrounding me. I realize that I should probably be slightly worried about the fact that the door has been unlocked all this time, but then again, Sora could have very well have just gone out there this morning before I woke up.

I kick off my shoes as I close the glass door and turn around to make a dash for the bedroom when I see a flutter of movement out of the corner of my eye. I stop dead before whipping around to see what—or who—is there. But the only things there are the couch where I fell asleep the night before while waiting for Sora and the fireplace with some framed pictures on the mantle.

I lick my suddenly dry lips and creep over, ready to materialize my Way to Dawn if need be. Halfway across the room, I hear something like a shuffle, this time behind me—close behind me.

"Dark shield!" I yell as I shoot one hand behind me to stabilize the forcefield of pure darkness while with my other hand I call forth my keyblade. I brace to spin about to defend myself further when two familiar voices suddenly call out from opposite sides of the living room.

"GAAAAH! Riku!!" the one behind me shrieks as the other one cries desperately as well.

"No wait! Stop, it's just us!"

And just as suddenly as I'd went on the defensive, I do stop, staring back and forth between the two girls who honestly are the last people that I was expecting.

"Kairi?? Selphie!?" I say, shocked, "But what are you guys even doing here?"

"Well," Kairi starts as she sits up more completely from the couch that she was apparently using as a hiding place, "Sora actually asked us to come by and fix the place up some and bring some stuff over before you guys got back."

"What??? Are you serious? What did he want you to do?" I ask in bewilderment. I keep the apartment pretty clean usually and even the mess that we made last night was picked up this morning by Sora so I'm assuming that he didn't ask them to come and clean.

"We can't really say," says Selphie slyly, "Sora wanted it done for you, you know. And I don't think he'd be too thrilled if we just told you. So I guess that means that you're just gonna have to shoo!" she cackles manically and making shooing motions at me towards the sliding glass doors.

Yeah right.

"Selphie, there is no way in hell that I'm going back outside. You don't have to do anything to my bedroom, right? So I'm going to go in there and you can finish your job out here," I tell her firmly. Honestly, how in the world does she expect me to seriously just nod my head and tromp back out into the cold after I've just frozen my butt off for several minutes out there? The girl's mental.

"Uhh! But we do have stuff to do in there!" Selphie starts to whine before Kairi cuts her off.

"How about this, Riku, you can sit or lay down on the couch if you promise not look back—AND you have to tell us all about what happened last night. Otherwise," she smirks, "it's back outside for you."

I snarl silently at her and stalk over to the couch. She throws both of her legs over the back and reaches her hands up for me to pull her the rest of the way up. I play with the idea of up ignoring her and making her get up on her own before discarding the idea in favor of making sure that I never again waking up with my hair hacked off to just a little longer than an inch from my scalp after I pissed her off. She's done that twice before, once when we were six or so and again just a year and a half before the entire Kingdom Hearts ordeal started. I prefer my hair long, even if it is more of a hassle, but she's been the reason why I can generally only grow it out to just past my shoulders. Those two years away from her did wonders for my hair length and I've been careful not to provoke her since.

I sigh wearily and clasp her hands before giving a tug to bring her up so she just has to slip down to be on her feet.

"Thank you," she chirps with a smile. I mumble a 'you're welcome' under my breath that sounds more like illiterate garble as I step around to the front of the couch and plop myself down with another sigh. I feel her pet my hair as she walks away and I flop sideways so that I'm laying in the couch.

I swear all the girls in my life are out to make this day as annoying as possible.

"So??? Give us some details. How did Sora like your getup?" Kairi says finally as I hear her and Selphie begin to tinker around behind me.

Blast. I was hoping that she wasn't serious about that.

"He probably molested him on the spot once he saw it," laughs Selphie.

"Basically," I agree with a hand over my eyes. Kairi joins in the laughter and Selphie gets even louder with her own.

"And did **you** like it?" Kairi giggles.

"What? The costume? Not really. It really wasn't exactly my style."

"No not the costume!" she says, exasperated, "I mean letting Sora take charge of things for the night. Did all of that go over smoothly? Like is he just a natural or are you guys gonna have to have some practice sessions to perfect some of his moves?"

Now I'm the one laughing as Kairi's questions become worse and worse. If it wasn't for the fact that she doesn't mind giving the 411 on any guy that she's dated, I think I'd be mortified. As it is, this is just one of Kairi's quirks. While she was here by herself without Sora or me to always hang out with, Kairi turned into quite the sought after hottie and consequently also quite the dater.

"Okay, in answer to that; yes, very much so, yes, and hell yes he was a natural," I answer her finally, inspiring them both back into giggles.

"Alright! Sora's a stud!" Selphie cheers loudly and I laugh again.

"So you didn't feel uncomfortable or anything?" Kairi asks once the noise has died down.

I shrug my shoulders despite the fact that she can't see the gesture and otherwise just offer a slight "I dunno."

"Hm. Well I noticed the outfit in the bathroom so I went ahead and threw it in the wash," Selphie says after a moment or two of silence has set in.

"Yeah, Riku," adds Kairi, "Did you wear it the entire night? It absolutely **reeked** of sex."

"So sorry!" I say in mock offense, "You didn't have to mess with it if it was that bad. Honestly what are you guys even doing here? I can't think of anything that Sora would need you to do while we were away."

"That's for us to know and you to find out when it's all ready later. Now stop worrying about it and be a good mimp," Kairi answers briskly.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?" asks Selphie.

"Because she calls her dog 'Mimp'. And therefore I find it a little degrading to be referred to by the same nickname as that filthy mutt. And besides that, why does everyone seem to be so fucking obsessed with giving me stupid nicknames?"

"Aw you mean you don't like it when Sora calls you 'Riku-babe'?" says Selphie before bursting into giggles. Kairi follows soon after.

While the girls share a laugh at my expense I roll my eyes and try again to pump one of them—particularly the loose-lips Selphie—for information.

"So Sora asked you guys to come over while we were out today, right? When did he talk to you?" I ask casually.

"Yeah," Selphie says, still more than a little breathless with laughter, "He called us this morning and asked if we would mind setting up some stuff."

"Ah," I reply, disappointed that she hadn't spilled more than what I already knew. Oh well, Selphie's an infamous blabbermouth and I'm confident that she can't keep it in much longer if I just work her some more.

"Any idea—"

"AAAHHH!"

I sit up in surprise as Selphie's shriek cuts me off and a loud crash only a few feet behind the couch where I have been laying sounds out.

"God, Selphie are you okay?! What happe—eh?"

I cut myself off upon seeing Selphie sprawled out on top of a huge mess of greenery and jewel-bright ornaments. She groans pitifully and tries to right herself without any success before both Kairi and I, after jumping off the couch, rush forward to assist her. As Kairi is attempting to grab hold of her hands from one side of the tree I wave her off and simply loop an arm around the lithe girl's waist to hoist her up to her feet.

"Owie," she says, rubbing her face where one of the broken ornaments has cut her cheek.

I frown at her and give her a once over to assess the damage before shaking my head and jumping over the tree to enter the bedroom.

"Just a sec, Selph. We've got a first-aid kit under the sink in our bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Ack! Wait Riku! Let me get it," Kairi says as she hurridly grabs the back of my shirt and rushes ahead of me before I can so much as get within a few feet of the door.

I just blink in bemusement before shrugging my shoulders and turning back to Selphie and the fallen tree.

"Alright," I say after a moment, "let's get this thing back up."

Selphie bites her lip but nods, and we proceed to begin lifting the tree back into an upright position. Just as Kairi comes back from the bedroom do we situate the stump into the stand that, according to Selphie, got jostled when she was attempting to place an ornament near the very top without a ladder.

"Ugh," sighs Kairi, "Sora's gonna kill us. You weren't supposed to know. In all actuality you weren't supposed to be here for another hour or two at least."

"Yeah well there was a change in plans," I say with a frown as I start to pick up the largest pieces on the floor while Selphie gets treated by Kairi.

"Leblanc abducted me for about an hour before dropping me back off here," I elaborate when the girls give me questioning looks. For some reason Kairi looks bashful and I raise a brow at her.

"Is there something you'd like to confess, Kairi?"

She blushes harder and refuses to meet my eyes.

"Uh-huh," I nod in understanding a second later.

I admit that I was quite confused as to how it was that Leblanc just happened to be out and about without any particular errands other than to grab me. Now I realize that I was set up.

"So **you** were my sister's informant."

Kairi's complexion is now beet red with mortification.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I called her yesterday evening because I was worried about you; you were so nervous when we left. So I asked Leblanc for advice but she said that if you had made up your mind then there was nothing that we could do to stop you."

"Then you told her what I was planning?!" I ask in horror. Damn it, it's one thing to be the one to tell your own sister about your kinky weirdness, it's a whole other ball game when someone else tells her about it before you can!

"No, no!" Kairi objects forcefully, "I just told her that you and Sora were taking your relationship in a new direction by your choice but that I wasn't sure that you would be very comfortable with that choice later on so I asked her if I should go back and try to talk you out of it. I didn't say anything about what your choice was."

I stop a moment to mull that over and then glance back up at Kairi's ashamed face. I sigh and run a hand through my hair before walking up to her and place my hands on either of her shoulders.

"Look, Kairi, I'm not angry or anything so stop looking at me like that," I beg her.

"I'm really am sorry," she mumbles.

I sigh again.

"It's alright. Everything turned out for the better in the end anyways so...I guess I should say thank you for looking out for me."

The redhead looks up at me suddenly and when I smile at her encouraging, wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles her head into my shoulder with a soft, 'You're welcome.' I give a gentle squeeze myself before pushing her to an arms length away.

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff. Let's clean this place up," I say with a wink that she returns with a wide smile.

"Aw! Group hug" squeals Selphie from beside us as she leaps, breaking her astonishingly long period of silence—for her anyways.

After batting away the brunette's attempts at a 'group hug' we all get to work in sweeping up the mess of broken ornaments and redecorating the tree with the ones that survived the crash. Twice more does Selphie nearly bring the tree down on top of herself again before finally getting the step-ladder from the pantry, only to somehow flip it, and herself, to the ground.

I ignore the sounds of Kairi giving Selphie a tongue-lashing for being "such a ditz" and drift off into my own thoughts.

So Sora wanted us to come home to the tree all set up huh? I wonder what else he asked them to do. It can't just be the tree; our bedroom is also under construction according to the girls. I wonder...

"Well," I say in a loud voice so as to be heard over the girls' argument, "since I already know partially what this is all about, can you just tell me the rest?"

"No way! You'll have to wait for Sora to get home, like a good boy," says Kairi.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, that could be hours from now! Just tell me," I whine pathetically back at them.

"You whine like a mule, Riku. Sora should fit you with a muzzle, ya?" comes an easily recognizable voice from near the front door. I turn about with a grin to greet the newcomer.

"Wakka! And Tidus too," I say once I see the bleach-blond teen leaning in the door frame behind Wakka, "what are you assholes doing here?"

"Making a delivery," says Wakka simply and, sure enough, places a large, cheerily-wrapped box and another considerably smaller one with a red ribbon tied about it under the large Christmas tree that stands in the center of the room. Tidus bends stiffly to slide another two presents under the tree himself before both of them wave a quick goodbye and hightail it out the door.

I stare in confusion at the door after their abrupt departure while the girls just snicker. I turn around to see them both giving each other sly grins between their giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"Did you see how stiff Tidus was walking?" snorts Selphie.

"What about it?"

"It means that last night was a night of exploration for more than just you and Sora."

"...?"

Night of exploration for more than just us...

"Oh god, Riku, don't be so thick! You're not exactly walking easily either." Kairi laughs as I try to grasp what it is that she's talking about.

Wait a minute.

"Are you serious?!?" I gasp a moment later.

Selphie laughs so hard that she has to drop into the nearest seat and Kairi just nods with a grin.

Holy crap! Wakka and Tidus!

"Damn I never saw that one coming!" I exclaim, "When did this happen?!"

Both girls just shrug mirthfully as I sit on the back of the couch in thought before saying with a laugh of my own,

"Gay love is in the air?"

"Riku! Don't be so crude!" shouts Kairi, but not without having to hold the back of her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter.

"What did I miss?" say a bemused voice behind me.

I start with a gasp and turn around to see Sora wearing a slight frown. I smile guiltily and he shakes his head with a smirk.

"I knew you'd never let me get away with trying to surprise you," he says and walks forward in order to catch my lips in a quick kiss.

"Why'd you bother trying then?" I ask with a smirk of my own when I break the kiss.

"God only knows," he mutters before looking past me at the girls, "And you! What are you guys doing letting him see everything?!"

They both apologize profusely, though I know they can both tell that he's only yanking their chains, and tell him all about how I threatened them with serious bodily injury until they gave in.

"Right," I drawl at the end of their account, "And it had nothing whatsoever to do with Selphie being a clumsy airhead."

"Hey!"

Sora smirks as Selphie fumes over my "airhead" comment and raises an eyebrow.

"Well however it happened, it doesn't change the fact that you weren't supposed to know about this until it was already done," He glances up at Kairi and Selphie before asking them, "How much longer do you guys need?"

Kairi raises a finger to her lips in thought and glances at Selphie inquiringly.

"Maybe an hour?" says Selphie while offering a shrug.

"Yeah, an hour would probably cut it," adds Kairi with a nod, "But just to be safe, why don't you guys come back in about one and a half to two hours, okay?"

My lover nods and loops an arm around my shoulders as he begins to lead us back to the door.

"What do ya say, Riku-babe? Want to go grab some breakfast and maybe shop around some at the mall? Tomorrow is Christmas so nothing'll be open."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on," I say, impatiently tugging on one of his belt loops, "I've been wanting to try that place in the new shopping plaza ever since they opened a month ago."

"Liar," Sora grins, "**I've** been wanting to try it. You said just the other day that the food looked disgusting."

I scoff at his truthful retort and shove him out the door ahead of me.

"Just shut up and let's go," I sneer before waving at the girls still in the apartment, "Bye you guys! Be back in a while."

"Bye! Have fun!" They chirp just before the door closes.

Sora and I stand outside for a moment in indecisiveness before Sora grabs my hand and leads me out into the parking lot, but not towards my car.

"Wha?"

"I know you don't want to go to that restaurant, so how about we deliver those gifts now. Tomorrow is Christmas day, after all."

I start a little at his answer and stop so that Sora has to halt his steps as well. He looks back at me inquiringly as I bite my lip guiltily.

"You know," I start, refusing to meet his eyes, "just because I didn't want to go doesn't mean that we can't anyways. I mean, you always yield to me and my opinions when it comes to this stuff but it shouldn't be like that. I'm selfish and I'm sorry for always demanding things be my way."

Once I've spoken I continue to look away from Sora's face in shame. He doesn't answer for several long moments, and I grow more and more uncomfortable with each passing second until I glance through my lowered lashes to see Sora's slightly stunned visage. His eyes are wide and searching when they meet my own, but it only takes a brief second for them to light up with...joy?

"Riku!" he laughs loudly before catching me up in an unexpected bear hug. I stiffen in his arms as he spins us around repeatedly until I am dizzy and have to cling to his shoulders to avoid falling. And all the while he continues to coo "Oh, my Riku!" into my ear.

"Sora! I don't get it, what are you—mph!!" I am cut short when Sora sets me down hard on the hood of his car and then kisses me so forcefully that the back of my head hits the windshield. I struggle more than a little at his sudden aggression, trying to turn so as to stop the kiss and push Sora away from myself so that I can get my bearings, but his lips follow mine and his hands capture both of my own swiftly.

After another few attempts to squirm away, I sag, defeated, and allow Sora to overwhelm me completely through his kiss. He moans appreciatively and releases my hands, which I immediately bury in his jacket pockets. I begin to return the kiss and arch my back some so that he can feel my newly awakened arousal against his belly, only to feel a throbbing hardness of his own pressing back just as firmly against me. My breath catches momentarily and I slide one of my hands out from Sora's pockets to cup and squeeze the heated bulge at the junction of his legs. Our moans coincide, his of lust and mine of want.

"Ugg...Sora, I want you so bad," I whisper against his lips once pulls back some, only to rest his forehead on mine.

"Oh god, yes," he groans into my mouth and jerks his hips into my palm, "I want you too."

I chuckle breathlessly and lick my lips before assuming a coy grin and tilting my head towards my car in the other lot.

"My backseat is empty," I say simply and have to stop myself from bursting out laughing at Sora's thunderstruck expression.

"Sure," I say with a naughty smile, "The windows will fog over, just like in Titanic."

"...Titanic?"

"Yeah. You know, the movie where they have sex in the car and the windows all fog up. Come on, Sora, get with the program here."

He continues to stare blankly before scowling and hitting my arm.

"Ow!"

"Damn it, Riku. Don't tease me like that unless you seriously want me to fuck you right here," he scoffs lightly as he shoves his hips into my own.

"Who," I ask with a return jerk of my own hips, "says that I'm teasing?"

Sora smiles dangerously and leans down so he can speak directly into my ear.

"Continue to play like this and I guarantee two things will happen. One: you will walk with a limp for a week, and two: you will have to replace the leather on your seats because you will never get rid of the smell of sex on them. Want to withdraw your offer now—or do we need to find a good detail shop?" Sora pulls back to stare into my eyes, daring me to answer. I shiver at the tone of his voice but gradually a confident smile spreads over my lips.

"All I can say is that if I do have to replace my seats, it's coming out of **your** paycheck."

"_Gladly_." he growls as he puts an arm around my now freezing back and hikes me up so that I can wrap my legs around him. I do so immediately and he take the opportunity to grope my rear.

"Damn you have the best ass," he chuckles when I squirm.

"Pervert," I hiss as we begin to move and Sora has to release my butt in order to fish out my keys from his pants pocket.

"I'm the pervert?" he asks in amusement, "Sorry, babe, but I'm not the one who suggested having sex in the backseat of my car."

"Whatever."

Sora suddenly holds tighter to me as he leans slightly over in order to, I'm guessing, unlock the car. It's confirmed when I hear the sound a car door open and I am set down in a cushy seat. I unwind my legs from Sora and scoot back with a coy smile. He grins back and offers a wink but, instead of climbing in with me, starts fiddling with the driver's seat door.

"Sora?" I ask, my brow scrunched.

"Remember what you were saying about the windows fogging up? Well I figure that it might take just us a while to get the desired effect on our own, so how about we get a little help from the heater." I laugh at his thinking and he fits the key into the ignition and knocks the heat onto full blast.

"There, that ought to help," he says and slams the door closed before crawling in with me in the back and similarly closing that door, "Now where were we?"

I move over so as to straddle his legs, knees digging into the leather on either side of him, and lean in to kiss him as I whisper, "Right about here."

Sora tilts his head with a happy sigh, applying gentle pets and squeezes to my back and shoulders as he kisses me back. I let one of my hands wander down his chest to grab the bottom hem of his black sweater and pull on it suggestively. Sora stops his ministrations and helps me get the piece of clothing off, only pulling away from our kiss at the last possible moment before pulling the sweater over his head. Underneath he is wearing nothing, a fact that I notice with a raised brow and a grin. Sora shrugs.

"What can I say? I was looking forward to having sex when we got back later today and I wanted to be able to strip fast," he responds flatly and I laugh at his frankness.

"At least you're honest," I say dryly as I lean down to take one of his cold-hardened nipples in my mouth.

"At least," he agrees before letting his head fall back.

I ignore his encouragements for "lower" and continue to play with his pecs, twisting and licking and biting until Sora finally loses all semblances of restraint and begs me breathlessly for more. Deciding to take pity on him, I reach for the snap and zipper of his slack and undo both, all the while sucking furiously on one of his abused nipples until it turns the splotchy red of a hickey. I move to the next just as Sora arches his hips, grabs both his slacks and boxers, and jerks them down to his knees, allowing his legs to do the rest of the work in getting rid of them. I sit back, startled and annoyed, as Sora pulls none too gently on my hair.

"Lower, you tease," he growls.

Coolly cocking a brow at his demand, I push backwards off his lap and settle myself in the floorboard between his knees. As a smirk begins to tug annoyingly at the corner of Sora's lips, I dip my head and take the tip of his proud erection into my mouth.

"Aaahh! Riku..." he moans lustily, hips trembling between small twitches that lift them a few centimeters, and full-out thrusts threatening to force my throat open. I allow Sora to control the pace, simply making sure to rub and curl my tongue all along the shaft and keep up a steady suction as Sora's uneven stabs do the rest of the work.

"Riku!" he whines pitifully, hips moving haphazardly in an attempt to pleasure himself without much input from me, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

I chuckle around my mouthful, Sora convulsing in the seat with a strangled cry, before I pull back so I can speak, scraping my teeth along the sensitive skin gently as I go.

"I'm sorry," I say, grinning shamelessly the entire time, "I was under the impression that I was a tease. I just wanted to be sure and play the part."

"You _are_ a tease," Sora reiterates with a sour look, "You're a goddamn cock tease is what you are."

"Aw, are you having a case of blue balls?" I coo mockingly at him, watching his eyes narrow in annoyance with great amusement before winking suggestively and continuing, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that though."

"Yeah," Sora scoffs, laying his head over the back of the seat, "I'm sure you wi—aaaaaah!"

Sora jolts as I suddenly begin pumping his erection in my fingers and duck under it to fondle his sensitive balls with my mouth. One of his legs kicks up, straining against the headrest of the front passenger seat, and making a certain area of his anatomy quite available to my questing fingers.

"Shit! Riku, give me a little warning next time, will ya?" he hisses as one of my slender fingers disappears into his depths.

I grin a little, now not only pumping his cock, but also one of my fingers in his entrance, as he practically melts right into the leather of my seats, breathing harshly into the warming air.

"Riku," he moans almost breathlessly, bucking his hips and running his hand over my head in lazy circles that are probably wrecking havoc on my hairstyle. His hand snags, pulling my hair harshly, and I decide that we're ready to move on for now. With one more nip at the base of his cock, I sit back, licking my lips as I try to knock my hair back out of my face, where it lays in messy strings from Sora's petting. Finally, as Sora whines at me to get a move on, I simply catch my hair up in a messy bun with a rubber band from my pocket, and try to situate myself on the seat between Sora's legs. We shift around, attempting to both get as comfortable as possible, until we finally settle for him deeply bent at the waist so that his legs are slung over my shoulders, but with his shoulders and the top half of his back still pressed into the seat-back. Both my head and his booted feet hit the roof-liner as we laugh at each others' awkward positions.

"Comfortable?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh yeah, never been better," he jokingly replies, "Now fuck me before I start to really regret this."

"As my master commands," I say, bowing my head with a grin before reaching to take my cock in hand, only to meet fabric.

...Damn it.

"Oh fuck," I hiss, "I forgot to get my pants off."

Sora sits completely still for a moment before he bursts out laughing as I try to somehow get the too-tight pants not only unbuttoned and unzipped, but also off my body, all without dumping Sora off of me.

"Oh shut up, you jerk," I growl, _**so**_ tempted to just shove him out of my lap, as Sora starts absolutely howling.

"I—oh god—I'm sorry, Ri. Hehehe. I just can't—gasp—help it! Woah, breathe!" he giggles brokenly before finally at least attempting to get himself under control with deep breathes and a hand fanning his red face. I spare him a disgusted look as I lift up my hips to wiggle my rear out of the tight material, and Sora bites the tip of his tongue to keep in a snicker.

"I hope your damn dick falls off," I sneer, somehow getting my pants fully off my body finally, the underwear—if that flimsy thing even justifies the name—getting pulled down along with the slacks, before grabbing Sora's to adjust them once again.

"Oh do you?" he asks with a grin, "I was under the impression that you liked what I did it."

I line up to his entrance, but lean over to lick his lips as I reply.

"Not enough to not throughly enjoy the spectacle, ya bastard."

I nip at his bottom lip sharply and at the same time roll my hips forward, into Sora's tight embrace. Sora's eyes go wide, his pupils nearly eclipsing the deep blue of his irises. His mouth opens and he takes several gasping breaths, arms stretching down so he can lay his shaky palms on top of my hips as I wait for him to give me the go ahead. All the while, I lean over him, forcing myself to calm and wait for Sora.

Licking his lips, he looks at me through lowered lashes heatedly before quirking a brow and smirking, as if to say 'Is that all you've got?'

I let out a bark of laughter and respond to his silent challenge with all of my strength; pulling out, only to slam back into him with enough force to make him go wide-eyed once more with temporary shock. Not bothering to give him time to recover, I grind my hips into his buttocks, working them in tight circles that have Sora clenching his teeth and taking his erection into one of his fists.

"Fuck! Riku, you're so damn hot," he pants, the other hand reaching out to cup my cheek shakily, and I tilt my face into his hold as I continue to take him at a quick, sloppy pace. The sound and feel of wet skin sliding against wet skin is intoxicating as the heater, working like a busy little ant, gradually works my car's interior temperature into nearly stifling heights with the help of our own vigorous and sweaty activity. Perspiration has already begun to gather on my forehead, and I spare a moment to yank my sweater over my head and chuck it off to the side. Sora's fingers are pinching and twisting my rock-hard nipples before the top has even hit the seat.

"Sora," I groan, chest arching forward as my head falls back and to the side, the low roof getting in the way.

The rhythmetic motion of our bodies are unhindered and undisturbed for only a few more moments, when Sora suddenly chokes back a loud gasp, his hips lifting clear off my thighs and his hand, previously attacked to my chest, flies into his hair to pull at it in pent up frustration. I quicken my pace, and within another few thrusts, Sora is yelling at the top of his lungs as he cums over his chest. The sudden boa constrictor grip on my cock as his muscles clench at his peak puts me into a similar frenzy, but not before I pull out, figuring that Sora won't enjoy walking around with cum leaking from his entrance.

"Aaa—hhh!" I scream as I add my own seed to the mixture on Sora's tanned belly, barely able to tilt myself to the side so that I land in the seat, rather than all over Sora, when the strength leaves my muscles. We lay like that for a while, limbs tangled and bodies sweaty as we catch our breath and calm our racing hearts.

Sora is the first to move, retracting the leg that I'm practically laying on, and propping it up on the armrest between the driver and passenger seats. Once he has shifted around so that he's comfortable, he glances over at me smiles charmingly before resting his head and closing his eyes.

"That was really wild," he says, eyes still closed.

"Hm," I 'say' in reply, not really inclined to speak very much right now. Sora does not hold my sentiments.

"Seriously though, it's been a while since we've done something that crazy—last night not withstanding, of course. What do you think?"

I allow my eyes to roll backwards in minor exasperation under the cover of my still closed eyes. Dear god, does he ever just lay back and enjoy the afterglow _without_ talking?

"What do I think?" I ask, opening my eyes and meeting Sora's just long enough to see him nod encouragingly before closing them again and continuing, "I think I've slept with _girls_ less inclined toward pillow talk."

The brunette is uncharacteristically silent and I begin wondering if I went too far in my blunt teasing, when he bursts into laughter.

"Well so sorry, _Princess_! I'll shut up now if you're that antisocial after sex."

"You don't have to 'shut up,'" I say with a sigh, "Just give me a minute of peace—my brain doesn't exactly function correctly after good sex."

"Oh so it was good for you," Sora says slyly, "So I guess that means you won't be craving to see my dick fall off anytime soon?"

I snicker at his self-confident tone.

"Don't count on it," I fire back at him, "Who said I didn't like it _because_ you're cock was nowhere near my ass?"

"Oh _please_," he scoffs, "You're nothing if not a screamer. I can tell you liked it _just fine_. In fact, I think I'm ready for another go if you need me to prove it." He shifts around slightly so that he can lay between my barely open legs, and gropes the bit of cheek that my crooked right leg gives him access to. I moan at the erotic thought of having him take me like this, but turn him down nonetheless, refusing to surrender the game just yet.

"No, I think I prefer—OH!"

My sarcastic retort is cut by Sora hooking my knee over his shoulder, pressing up so that my leg lifts, and shoving one surprisingly wet fingertip inside me. He must be using the cum on his belly as a pseudo-lubricant.

"Sora," I whine though he ignores me utterly, choosing instead to wiggle the finger in deeper, twisting and thrusting alternately until the rough pad of his finger brushes my prostate. I shudder, legs straining to open more, to allow Sora as much room to work with as possible, as long as it results in him doing that again.

"I made two promises, remember?" he says jokingly, "Now that I've fulfilled one, I had better make the other one come true as well, right? Can't have it be said that I'm not a man of my word."

I writhe wantonly upon his finger—or rather,_fingers_, I realize as I feel him begin to scissor them inside me—instead of answering, finding it a bit difficult to keep my thoughts long enough to be able to vocalize them anyway.

"How's the opinion on my dick now?" he asks with a positively feral grin, relentlessly rubbing across my prostate so that it takes me several moments to gather my thoughts enough to think of an equally malicious reply.

"Uuhhh... As long as your fingers don't fall off, I'm good for it falling off at any time," I snap back.

"...That's harsh," he says with overly dramatic horror and pulls his now three fingers out of me, "I don't want to get you off anymore."

..._**WHAT**_?!?

"Get back here, you jackass!" I say after of moment of shocked silence, "You can't just get me going and then decide that you're going to stop right in the middle of it!"

"No, you hurt my feelings," he insists in his 'hurt' voice, though he has to bite his cheek to keep from laughing at my outraged expression, "I don't want to have sex with such a mean person."

"Don't want to have sex with such a—what the hell, Sora?! You've never minded before!"

"Maybe I just didn't realize what a evil bastard you were. Oh, what do you say to that?" he crows shamelessly as I narrow my eyes to the point that I probably do look rather evil.

Oh, he's so getting locked out tonight.

Which gives me an idea...

"I say I can do without you," I sneer confidently. Sora smirks.

"Oh really now. And how is that?" he asks with a challenge in his voice.

"Like this," I grin and slide both hands down between my legs, one grasping my cock and the other teasingly dipping into my entrance. Sora watches wide-eyed and slack-jawed, but I ignore him in favor of slipping a finger into my slicked passage and forcing a loud moan. It's not nearly as good as when Sora was doing it, for one thing, I can't even fully reach my pleasure spot in this position, but he doesn't need to know that. Despite that, Sora lasts the whole of 30 seconds, eyes all but glued to where I am penetrating myself with a finger, before he leans forward to join me. I immediately put my foot in the middle of his chest and push him back.

"Uh, uh, uh," I breathe with a coy smile, "Remember, I'm **vicious**."

"Riku."

"Yes, lover?" I acknowledge him, making a show of sighing in pleasure while gently stroking my cock.

"I would like to retract my previous statement and ask permission to fuck you immediately."

I quirk a brow at him in amusement and slip my finger out of myself.

"Permission granted."

"Oh thank you," he gives a relieved sigh that I chuckle at, and darts forward to lean over and kiss me deeply while quickly pushing inside. I gasp into the kiss as I feel myself stretch around his width, surprised by how different it feels from last night. I suppose that last night I was a little over prepared and so there wasn't near this level of me having to adjust to his size. I think I prefer it this way though. It's much more like I'm giving myself to Sora for him to deal with both my pleasure and pain, then when I took things into my own hands to make sure that there was only pleasure. My god, I think I'm addicted to the feeling.

I tilt my head, running my tongue sidelong to his in his mouth, when we both suddenly bite my tongue from shock.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"There is no way my luck is that bad," Sora hisses in outrage, sitting up, as I just lay in mortification underneath him.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hold your horses!" Sora yells, dragging me towards him more, still speared on his cock, before bucking into me powerfully and setting a hard, swift pace.

"Sora!" I whisper in horror, trying to escape him in his moment of apparent insanity.

"No way in hell! If that's a cop, then I'm damn well going to finish before he can cite me for public indecency."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Sora, please!" I whimper, half in absolute horror and half because of how crazy his punishing thrusts are driving me. I can't believe we're still doing this!

"Just. A. Minute," he grounds out heatedly before throwing his head back and groaning as his seed floods out of his slit into my body. I can't help but shudder at the incredible feeling, but nonetheless beat his hands away from my cock angrily.

"There, you've came! Now get your pants on and tell whoever is out there to go the hell away!"

Sora grins, grabbing his slacks and working them up his sweaty legs, yelling that he'll be ready in a minute when there is another knock, and is just buttoning them up when I am shoving my legs into my own, ignoring the bundle of underwear in favor of just getting the damn things on before he opens the door. I start to pull my sweater over my head when Sora, wearing nothing but his pants, cracks the door and looks out innocently.

"Yes officer?"

My hearts stops...

"I'm gonna have to ticket you on public indecency, son," someone giggles from outside, "Unless of course you'd like give us a free show, in which case I suppose I could let you off with just a warning for now."

...And then kick starts itself back to life when I recognize the voice as Kairi.

"Why thank you, Officer. That's a most kind offer," Sora says, pretending to be gracious, "Would you like me to spank him or just make out with him?"

"Oh! Can you do it without his pants on?" squeals Selphie in response, to which they all start laughing while I sigh in relief from my position on the other side of the car, counting my blessings that it was just Kairi and Selphie and not some cop come to arrest us for having sex in a public place—while we were in the middle of sex. I put my face into one of my palms in mortification at the mere thought, and apparently miss something because the next second, Sora is trying to catch my attention with a loud, "Hello! Earth to space cadet, Riku-babe!"

"Huh? What?" I ask his grinning face.

"Kai said they just finished and we can go back now," he answers.

"Oh," I say in surprise, "I thought it would take longer than that."

"Yeah," Kairi acknowledges with a nod as she leans over to speak to me, "We figured that it would too, but since there were no more mishaps, we got done pretty fast. And besides that, you guys have been out here for a while."

I cock an eyebrow at her, encouraging her to elaborate, and she does.

"Let's put it like this: You guys left the apartment an hour ago, give or take a few minutes."

...Oh. Well that would explain it.

Kairi giggles and Selphie bends over so that she can see in as well, clapping her hands.

"Okay boys, chop chop! Let's see a kiss so we can get out of here already."

I start laughing and shaking my head, but Sora takes the decision out of my hands and pulling my forward for a kiss. I startle, grabbing one of his naked arms to steady myself, but allow him to tempt my mouth open undeterred until he also reaches to cup my arousal. I turn my head to break the kiss and remove his hand, sharing a meaningful look with him before going back to getting my clothes on. He chuckles and turns back around to face the girls.

"Was that good enough for you?"

"Mm," one of them agrees and Sora proceeds to shoo them away, closing the door once again and smiling naughtily at me. I shake my head at him with a laugh.

"Stop looking at me like that and get your clothes on, you pervert."

"Yes my lady," he says in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I take it you don't want the option of sex in the shower later," I retort dryly.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure that I even _could_," he says, reaching down to grope himself lightly, "No, I don't think it's going to be happening."

I laugh at his silliness and reply back teasingly.

"That's why I said 'later.' I know you don't have the same libido as you did 10 years ago."

Sora goes slack-jawed before putting his tongue in his cheek and shaking his head ominously.

"I'm seriously going to have to screw you to hell and back to get any respect from you, aren't I?" he nods decisively then, "Well you know what? Mission accepted, bitch. Get ready for some serious rug burn. And tile burn and over-the-back-of-the-couch burn, and let's not forget kitchen-table burn. Oh, you're in trouble. You're not gonna have any skin on either your knees **_or_** back once I'm done with you."

"Really?" I say with a hint of challenge, gripping the door handle behind me secretly, "Well you're gonna have to catch me before you can make good on that one." My implications dawn on Sora a split second too late, and his sudden lunge at me barely brushes my thigh as I shove open the door and flee through it, back towards the apartment.

As Sora stumbles out of his door, cursing and yelling, I laugh loudly into the cold air. I won't give him too much of a hassle, but I do think I'd like to pick out our first spot.

And throw down some towels over various pieces of furniture before **_I_** get thrown over them.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Wow! 21 freaking pages! Even chapter 1 wasn't that long! But I just couldn't stop writing! I had to slap myself to cut it off right here! And I am now 71 pages into this story. My goal is to have 100—even if I have to write a side fic in the same universe to reach said goal. Can you guys believe it, this is almost done! I may even have it done for its 1 year anniversary in February! (Am excited!)

Review guys and tell me what you thought, where you saw mistakes, etc...


	7. Closet Romantic

Uh... Guys? I noticed a bit of an irregularity a few days ago in my hit count. Chapter four has just over a hundred less hits than chapter five, despite the fact that they were put up at the same time. I think maybe people did what I usually do and assume that the very last chapter is the only updated chapter, and just ignore all of the others. Well I posted four and five that night. It's not really a big deal because four had NO plot in it whatsoever that was in any way shape or form necessary to the story, but it's a hundred people who apparently just missed a chapter. Probably less than that when you take into account all of the people who are repeat readers, but still...

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Laying sprawled out on the couch, I sigh in contentment as Riku shifts his naked body beneath me, even as he accidentally kicks my leg while wrenching his foot out from under the cushions where it had become lodged sometime in the last few minutes.

"Sorry," he mumbles in an utterly unconcerned fashion, not bothering to even open his eyes.

"You're not forgiven," I chuckle, propping myself up on my elbows so that I can look down on his exhausted, peaceful face. God, he's so gorgeous like this.

"Oh?" he says, opening one green eye to stare at me in mild curiosity.

"Uh-uh," I confirm playfully with a shake of my head as I lean to kiss the tip of his nose, "That was the worst apology I've ever heard. You'll have to do better than that."

Riku opens both of his eyes now, vibrant green meeting my blue for several long seconds, a soft smile creeping over his full lips before he turns his head to the side and lifts himself up a little so that he can press them to my own. Our mouths meld together, opened invitingly to one another, but neither of us braving more than gentle caresses with the tips of our tongues. It's enough though—more than enough.

"I love you," Riku whispers as we let up enough for his lips to form the words.

"And I you," I reply just as quietly. Riku wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me back down to lay on top of him, smiling serenely the entire time and I'm regretful that I have to get up.

"Come on, babe, I have something to show you," I say, snaking my arms around his waist and pulling him into a sitting position. He whimpers, eyes still closed, and falls back limply as only my grip on his midsection keeps him from resuming his previous position.

"Riku," I admonish lightly, to which he pouts, eyes peeking out from under dark lashes imploringly. I just shake my head.

"Come on, Ri," I beg him, "You'll like this, I promise."

Riku continues to give me his best pout for a minute before seeming to realize that it's futile and sighing.

"Oh, very well."

I grin and spare a kiss for his cheek as I tug us both off the couch, both still naked as the day we were born. I slide around behind him, placing my hands over his eyes and begin to guide him towards the only room that we have yet to enter since we left this morning; the bedroom. I accidentally lead Riku right into a low table that I hadn't seen, but he just gives a heaving long-suffering sigh and waits patiently for me to set him right again. Finally, after keeping a much closer eye on where we were going, I maneuver him to the closed bedroom door. I fiddle with the knob before nudging Riku in and following close behind, my hand still over his eyes.

"Okay," I say after giving the room a cursory glance to check that everything is in order, "You can open them now."

I feel his lashes graze my palm as he obeys, taking in the room calmly before his gaze focuses on the bed, upon which he looks over his shoulder at me with a cocked brow and a crooked smile.

"And where have you been hiding that?" he asks.

I grin back at him mysteriously and simply nod towards the bed, "Go open it."

"Right now?"

"Yeah," I agree with another 'go ahead' motion of my hand.

Riku laughs and darts over to the bed, climbing on top of it to assess the large, brightly wrapped box and it's overlarge silver bow. He gives me one more brilliant smile before tearing into the paper with all the excitement of a kid on their first Christmas. I stroll over to jump on the bed myself in order to get a better look at his face, catching his mischievous smile as he flips the lid off the box, only to dissolve in laughter as his face screws up in confusion.

"What the—oh for goodness sake, Sora," he sighs in exasperation as he realizes what's going on, "Very cute. The box within a box trick." He starts to attack the next layer but I intervene once I see that he hasn't noticed my "addition" to that layer's bow.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I call, grabbing his hands, "Check out the bow before you massacre the box anymore."

"Hm?" he plucks off the bow and brings it up to eye level to be examined.

"I don't—oh," he blinks bemusedly before glancing over at me and saying sarcastically, "You shouldn't have, Sora," and pulling out a ballpoint pen the exact same shade of red as the bow. He twirls it around in his fingers and smirks at me.

"I've always wanted one of these, you know."

"Oh shut it," I grouse in mock annoyance, "Go murder your next box—and don't forget to check around it this time."

"Yes, milord," he says pompously with a low bow, not even attempting to dodge the pillow I toss at him before he resumes his attack on his gift.

As wrapping paper starts flying, I take the opportunity to crawl to the head of the bed and after fluffing the plain shams into a comfortable softness, lean back to watch the show. Riku glances upwards at me, pen tucked behind his ear, before lifting the next lid and peering into the box. One silver brow shoots up and he tosses the top onto the bed next to him so he can retrieve the next item.

"A book?" he muses to himself as he turns the small thing over in his hands to read the front, looking up at me in surprise once he does, "A travel guide?"

"Not just any travel guide," I elaborate with a wink, "A _complete_ travel guide, courtesy of the King. There's worlds in there that I guarantee that neither of us have ever heard of—much less been to."

Riku continues to look at the small guide with a mixture of bemusement and interest, flipping absently through the pages and stopping every now and then to take another look at some world or another. I simply sit back watching with growing satisfaction at his obvious pleasure, even as it wars with his equally obvious curiosity. He's undoubtedly trying to piece all of this together in his head and I can tell by the set of his brows that he thinks he's already got it mostly figured out.

Oh, if he only knew what I've got in store for him.

The next lid is chucked unceremoniously off the end of the bed and Riku pulls out two card-like sheets of paper, reading them intently before suddenly laughing with a self-assured nod.

Oh no no, Riku, you haven't figured it out yet, I assure you.

"Two tickets for a 'wildly romantic cruise through the stars'?" he asks teasingly, "Have you always been such a closet romantic or did Kairi put you up to this?"

"Uh!" I huff in mock annoyance, "I'll have you know that I came up with that idea—and not because I'm a closet romantic, either."

"Riiight. And what shall serve as our cruise ship, hm?"

I turn my nose up snobbishly at Riku as I reply.

"I'll also have you know, you _**cretin**_, that I built a special gummie just for the occasion. So there!"

"Ah. And would I be correct to assume that we're doing more than just 'cruising through the stars'?" he asks, waving the travel guide.

"You would. But don't be so sure that you've got me all figured out just yet—you've still got several layers to get through."

My silver-haired lover gives me a thoughtful look that I return with a faint smile that only grows as he bites one of his lips and returns to accosting his boxes. After a moment, he fishes out a dinged up pair of silver cuff links, glancing up at me in utter confusion.

"Threw you for a look there, didn't I?"

"I'd say," he agrees, looking back at the twin pieces of jewelery, "So what's up? I don't get it."

I shake my head and nod towards the box, "Don't worry about it now."

He continues to give me that look for a minute before leaning over to hand me the two items so that he won't lose them as he tears at the next layer.

"Huh?"

Riku takes on such a dumbstruck expression as he stares down into the box that I have to rake my memory to try to figure out what was in the layer under the cuff links—oh.

Hehe.

With a faintly scandalized look, Riku pulls out a white lacy thong, pinching it between his forefinger and thumb and holding it away from himself as if it were a poisonous serpent.

"I had Kairi tear that entire thing apart this morning just to add that in after you agreed to wear your red thong again," I explain, feeling a stitch starting to form in my side from holding in my laughter when Riku undergoes a full body twitch.

Finally reigning in his disgust and shock, Riku pitches the thong at me and just closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Whatever," he hisses, "I'm not even going to **ask**_**.**__"_

With that, he returns to his task, albeit with much trepidation. Though I can't blame him for that.

His next acquisition is met with much less horror, but just as much confusion.

"Isn't this...Kairi's?" he asks as he dangles a simple gold chain with an ornate celtic love-knot charm from his index finger.

"That it is," I nod, "But like I said, don't worry about that right now. You'll understand soon."

When he next pulls out a pair of sapphire studs, he stops dead and looks up at me in astonishment, mouth open but nothing coming out but the shallow breaths that his heaving chest creates as he glances wildly at the last four gifts. Finally he does seem to regain the use of his vocal cords.

"Sora, I—"

"Two more," I interrupt quietly with a small smile.

He starts at my words and does turn back to the box, though he shoots me several wild looks throughout the process until he picks up the newest bow and pulls a small pen case-like box from it's folds. He swallows hard and opens it. His eyebrows furrow and his expression holding nothing but disappointment for a moment before comprehension dawns on him and he closes the box with a snap and digs into the next, and last, layer. I push myself up from my comfortable position and crawl up behind him, pressing our naked bodies together and wrapping my arms around his slender hips just as the lid that was so reverently lifted from it's place is dropped from suddenly numb fingers. Riku sags back into my chest and just stares down at the twin sparkles of platinum laying innocently within their nest of black velvet at the bottom of the otherwise empty box.

And suddenly he's twisting in my arms, fighting to turn around, and so I let him, only to have him suddenly hugging me tight and burrowing his head in my neck. I feel tiny tracks of wet hitting and then running down my shoulder, but I don't say anything, just hold on to him as he shakes in my embrace. Then he's laughing through his tears, palming at his eyes, but not pulling back.

"I don't know what I can possibly give you now," he laughs, "Hell I guarantee that nothing I've gotten can match this!"

I grin.

"At this point, the best gift you could give me would be to say 'yes,'" I hint and he pulls back as if stung.

"Oh. I...uh—yes! Of course, yes!" he exclaims, throwing his arms around my neck and kissing me hard.

"Of course you realize though, Sora," he begins once he releases me, "that I'm not a girl and unless you've somehow—**god** only knows how—hidden something vital from me this entire time, we can't get married. Not in a way that anyone would legally acknowledge, at least."

I'm shaking my head before he's even finished and once he stops to stare at me imploringly, I smile gently and give him a squeeze.

"This isn't about validating us with the law," I tell him feelingly, "This is about me showing you that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. This vow is for us alone. Why should we need some government snob to acknowledge that we're in love?"

Riku rocks back on his heels and looks at me in amazement until suddenly he begins chuckling and draping his arms around my neck again.

"You're right," he whispers as he nods, "This is our decision and we don't need someone to approve of it as long as we're happy. You're absolutely right."

And with that, we slowly sink back into the mattress, bodies pressed intimately together even as our kiss is the most chaste and pure that we've ever shared.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Leblanc's P.O.V.**

"Noogiewoogie, can you get me the cinnamon? I really can't at the moment," I call to my husband on the other side of the kitchen where he is doing dishes, raising my dough-covered hands as an explanation. He nods, rinsing his hands off, and I turn back to my bread dough. Riku has always had a weakness for cinnamon bread and I think I'm just going to take a quick nip over there in a few hours to deliver some—and check up on the results of our conversation earlier.

"Here, dear."

A large, tan hand reaches over my shoulder to shake a good heavy shower of the sweet stuff out over the dough, and I turn my head to kiss my Noogie on the cheek in thanks.

"Thank you, love."

"Hm," he hums, already walking back to the dishes. We work in silence for several minutes as I finish up kneading the dough and place it within the bread maker that I purchased solely for the purpose of making Riku's sweet snakes several years ago. It does have a feature on it where you can simply dump in all of the ingredients and it will do the kneading itself, but I usually forgo that feature because I've always liked that step, myself. It's the later steps of having to stay in the kitchen and watch it that always result in lumps of charcoal instead of bread in my oven. There's just always so much to do, I don't have the time—or patience—to watch bread bake for an hour!

"Are you sure you want to go over there later?" Nooj asks suddenly, bringing me out of my musings, "They may be...occupied."

"Maybe," I consent with a shrug before starting to giggle, "But that'll just make it all the more amusing when I can hear them both flipping out on the other side of the door. Riku'll have a nervous breakdown when he finds out it's me."

"Hm."

**RING RING!**

Nooj and I both look over at the phone ringing on the counter top and he raises his soapy hands helplessly as I raise my bread dough covered ones.

**RING RING!**

I shrug at him and say, "Just let the answering machine get it," to which he nods and he goes back to the dishes and I walk next to him to begin washing off the dough.

**RING RING—CLICK!**

"_Sorry but we're not in right now. Leave a message and we'll call you back!_" says my voice from the answering machine before the automated voice takes over with, "_To leave a message wait for the beep._"

I scrub a little harder just in case I need to pick up the phone but it doesn't do much other than make my hands all the more slimy. Blast it, this stuff just doesn't want to come off!

**BEEP!**

"_Hey Leblanc, it's Riku_."

"Ack!" I squeak and steal Nooj's rag in an attempt to get my hands clean faster.

"_Remember how you were saying that you were leaving the upstairs loft alone until something serious happened between me and Sora?_" he says coyly to the answering machine and I stop what I'm doing and turn around to look at the phone in surprise. I swear, if those boys have fought again— "_Well I'm just calling to let you know that you can now paint it whatever horrid shade of pink you've had set aside for it. See ya!_"

**CLICK!**

"_One new voice message,_" the automated voice says in the background but Nooj and I are completely out of it as we both stare wide-eyed at the phone.

"Was he just implying what I _think_ he was implying?" I finally ask my husband after several very long seconds of dead silence.

"I dare say he was," Nooj answers back just as stunned.

"Oh," I say dully, staring into space a while longer before wheeling around to look at my Noogiewoogie with a brilliant smile, "So, how do you think the loft would look in light pink?"

Nooj quirks an eyebrow and says, "Wonderful, I'm sure, dear, but how about we finish what we've got here before running off to get paint. If you remember correctly, Riku is none too fond of baked goods with high carbon levels."

"Yes, yes, yes," I dismiss his comment, pointedly ignoring the part about "high carbon levels." I swear that man has the oddest ways of expressing himself. Now I wonder what I should get them for their, I'm assuming, wedding. If Riku's wearing the dress—which I'll employ all of my feminine wiles to ensure—I'm so making sure that I help him shop. We'll have all kinds of fun just shopping for the garters alone! Not to mention the pre-wedding spa stop for a full body waxing to make sure that he's silky smooth for their wedding night. Oh this is going to be so much fun!

"Darling," Nooj inquires, sounding almost disturbed, "You've been laughing manically for five minutes, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, dear," I assure him with a dazzling smile as I all but dance my way out of the kitchen to my office with my computer. Doing a little online research never hurts, now does it?—and I happen to know a very high quality spa that has an almost painless bikini waxing procedure!

I really don't know why I've always half-wished that Riku was a girl—you can have fun planning your little brother's wedding too. Especially when he's so gullible!

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

A violent shudder from Riku breaks the kiss that I grabbed him for after he hung up the phone. I lean back and put my hand to his forehead to check his temperature. Nope, not hot.

"You getting sick, babe?" I ask in concern.

"It feels like somebody just walked over my grave," he says with another shudder and a suspicious glance over at the phone.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Well, this is the end, folks. I'm relieved and yet saddened to say that, but it is what it is, and it is FINISHED!

As usual, please leave a review. And for anybody who liked my Riku-mpreg ETaNE, you should know that it has a drabble sequel featuring Kaori and his baby brother. And all thanks to one person who didn't take note of my plea for mercy and requested a sequel anyways. Meh.

And one MORE thing. I have two very large SoraxRiku stories that I have only recently began to write. Both of them are mysteries. The only thing is, I've never tried my hand at mystery, so I'm going to take extra long with these fics—I know, I know, you're thinking, "Dear god! 'extra long'?! For The Dax that means roughly a year or more between updates!" Yeah, yeah, everybody's a critic. But I just wanted that fact to be let known so that I would be held to my word and people would nag me. And is it just me or are stories with Sora and Riku dying out now-a-days? I generally don't read fanfiction for the fictions that I write for, so yesterday was the first time in a LONG time that I've checked through the KH archives. It's absolutely FLOODED with Organization XIII fics and Riku and Sora are actually hard to find!


End file.
